


Doubt truth to be a liar (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: This is a Japanese translation of Doubt truth to be a liar by dezemberzarin.





	Doubt truth to be a liar (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doubt truth to be a liar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777582) by [dezemberzarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezemberzarin/pseuds/dezemberzarin). 



「考えたんだが」

　気持ちよくうとうとしていたソーは、ロキの声に無理やり呼び戻された。

「兄上の妃を探そう」

「だめだ」

　ソーは即答した。ロキが何かを提案してきたときは、内容を聞く前にまず却下したほうがいい。過去の経験でそう学んでいたからだ。答えたあとでロキの言葉を理解して、何度か瞬きをした。

「待て、なんだって？」

　ロキは体を反転させてソーに向き直った。その動きのせいでシーツが引っ張られ、ソーは自分の分を奪われまいとしてロキを軽く叩いた。そのまま弟の素肌に指を滑らせる。夜明けが近く、二人は薄闇の中にいた。ロキは体を近づけてソーをじっと見た。面白がるような声が、草原に降る激しい雨の音に重なる。

「妻だ、兄上。妻が何かくらい知ってるだろう」

「俺が妻が何かを知らなくたって、さっきまでお前は何も気にしてなかったじゃないか？」

　ソーは親指で肌をかすめるように優しく、ロキの腰骨をなぞった。

　ロキは歯をきらりと光らせて短く微笑んだ。指先でソーの胸を素早く何度か叩く。

「とりあえず結婚生活を送ってみて学ぶのもひとつの方法だ」

　二人ともしばらく黙り込んだ。次に起こることをはっきりと知りながら、お互いを見つめ合う。

「今の言葉を取り消す気はあるか？」

　ソーは穏やかに訊いた。

　薄闇の中で、ロキの瞳はインクを湛えた井戸のように見えた。ロキは唇を舐め、軽く首をかしげた。

「いや、ないね」

「なるほど、それなら」

　ソーはロキを仰向けに倒し、その上に体重をかけてのしかかった。素早い動きにベッドが抗議するように軋み、金属のフレームは規定外の力を受けてたわんだ。口づけようとして身をかがめると、ロキはそれを予測していたように受け入れた。ただし、キスを許す前にソーの下唇を軽く噛むことは忘れない。いつでも、必要以上に物事を難しくする。ソーはかまわず行為を進めた。

　またこうして抱き合えることが、今でも半分信じられなかった。あの未完に終わった戴冠式の夜、この関係は他のたくさんのものとともに壊れて埋葬されたと思っていた。しかしサノスとの戦いが始まると同時にロキが戻ってきたとき──青ざめて、怯えて、傷だらけで、そして奇跡的に生き延びて──それまで二人がお互いに持っていた疑念はすべて取るに足りないものに変わった。すっかり過去のものに。肌に馴染んだ服にふたたび腕をすべりこませるように、二人は、一千年続いた関係へとごく自然に戻っていった。ティ・チャラが用意したこの家で、ロキはワカンダに到着したその日から、ソーと一緒に暮らしていた。

　遠くで雷鳴が響き、ロキは唇を離して笑い声をあげた。温かな吐息が顎にかかる。「光栄だよ、兄上」

　ソーは弟の軽口を戒めるようにゆっくりと腰を動かした。ロキは満足げにため息をつき、頭をうしろに投げ出して首筋をあらわにした。そんな弟の姿を見ると、口にするのもはばかれるほど卑猥なことをいくらでもしてやりたくなる。かわりにもう一度腰を強く突きあげるだけにとどめて、ソーは言った。「この土地にも雷雨の季節がある、知ってるだろう」

　ロキは首を横に傾けた。「だから何だ？ それが妃探しの条件なら、同じような天候の場所は他にいくらでもある」

　ソーはさっと背中を強張らせた。「その冗談はいい加減に聞き飽きたぞ、ロキ」

「アスガルドの運命を冗談になんかしないよ」

　白み始めた早朝の光の中で、ロキの表情がいつもに増して鋭く浮き上がった。ソーは太陽の下にロキを引きずっていき、明るい場所でこの会話の真意を聞き出したい、という衝動にかられた。

　そうするかわりにソーは動き続けた。しばらくして、二人は体を投げ出し、お互いに向き合うように並んで横たわった。子供の頃よくしたように──暗闇の中で、しっかりと手足を絡めて。ロキは身動きもせず、ソーを観察するように見つめた。その落ち着き払った表情には、どこかソーの首筋を冷たくさせるものがあった。

「お前は本当に、俺の結婚が今一番重要な問題だと思うのか？ まだ民が安全な場所に移動し終えてもいないのに？」

　アスガルドの民の半分は、ソウル・ストーンに投げ込まれた場所から生還していた。サノスが倒れた後、彼らはソーとロキに導かれてワカンダに移動した。しかしその他の民を率いて避難していたブリュンヒルデと連絡をとるのには、その後何週間もかかった。民の安全を託されたヴァルキリの女戦士は、ソーの新しい仲間たちが知るどの宇宙よりも遠くへと移動していて、ロケットの知り合いのつてをたどり、やっとその居場所を突き止めたところだった。ブリュンヒルデはミッドガルドに向けてすぐにでも出発すると約束したが、それでも到着まであと二週間ほどかかる予定だった。

「重要どころじゃない。今の状況ではそうするしかないんだ」ロキは言った。「もしサノスが勝利していたら、あんたの血筋はそこで途絶えていた」

「俺たちの・・・・血筋だ」

　ソーは強調したが、返ってきた弟の声は尖っていた。

「わかってないな、ソー。あと一歩で、この惑星のほとんどの生き物が木によじ登ることしか考えてなかったような時代の、そのさらに前から続いてきた血統が、完全に消え去るところだったんだぞ。そんな状態が続く限り、アスガルドの運命は不確実なままだ」

「結婚したってそれは変わらない」

「世継ぎが生まれれば、変わる」わざと屁理屈を言う兄への苛立ちを隠せないまま、ロキは言った。ロキに激昂されることを恐れて、ソーは笑いを噛み殺した。

「お前がそんなに甥を欲しがっていたとは知らなかった」

　その言葉を聞いてロキの表情がわずかに変化した。瞳に一瞬影がさし、ソーがそれを深く観察する前に、見慣れた神経質な表情が戻ってきた。

「どんな子供が生まれようと、あんた以上に腹立たしい性格にはならないだろうな。ああ、そのとおりだよ、私は叔父になる日が待ちきれない」

　ソーはロキの皮肉を無視して言った。「父上なら、お前の言い分に賛成しただろうな」

　ロキは片眉をあげて聞いた。「結婚について話し合ったのか？」

　ソーは頷いた。「父上から最後に言われたことのひとつだ」

　あの中庭で話した日のことは今でもはっきりと覚えていた。空を漂うフギンとムニンの鳴き声、武器のぶつかりあう金属音。アスガルドの日差しに輝くシフの髪。はるか遠い昔のようだった。

　目を開くと、ロキの視線とぶつかった。

「彼女がここにいれば、兄上もこの件についてもう少し乗り気だっただろうな」

　父親との会話の内容をなぜ言い当てることができたのか、弟に聞く必要はなかった。二人の父親が長男の許嫁として望んだ女性は、シフ以外にいなかった。

「それ以上何も言うな」

　そう言われなくても反論するつもりはなかった──説明しても、二人が分かり合うことは決してなかっただろう。同時に多くのものを失った二人だが、シフの死は、悲しみを分かち合うことができない喪失のうちのひとつだった。ロキにとってシフは邪魔者でしかなく、ソーの友人だからなんとか耐えているのだ、という態度を一度も隠したことがなかった。シフの方も同様で、二人は出会ったその日からお互いに激しい憎悪を燃やしていた。シフの死を悼むことは、他の様々な悲しみに加えて、さらにソーを寂しい気分にさせた。

　ソーの頰に触れるロキの指にはためらいがあった。しかし、ソーが拒絶の意志を示すように強い視線で見返しても、目をそらすことはなかった。今は仲違いをしたくない。ソーはロキの手を取り、薄い手の甲に口づけてから指をからめ、胸に引き寄せた。過去について話し合うことに意味はない。今は前を見なければならない。

「ブリュンヒルデと残りの民がミッドガルドに到着次第、一週間以内に会議を開く」簡潔な言葉に見合うほど断固とした態度が取れれば良いのだが、と思いながらソーは言った。「お前には会議開催の準備を頼む」

　ロキは唇の端をわずかに持ち上げて笑った。

「民主主義を気取るのか、兄上？」

「今回はそうしたい。アスガルドの今後について、民たちには意見を述べる権利がある」

「あんたが下々の者たちの意見に振り回されるようでは、アスガルドの将来には混乱しか予測できないな」

　ソーは思わずにやりと笑い、ロキの手首を掴んだ指に力を入れて引き寄せた。「弟よ、国民の力を恐れているのか？ 心配するな、お前にはいつでも王が耳を傾けるという特権がある」

　ロキは引き寄せられるままに体を近づけ、傲慢な笑みを浮かべてソーの腰にまたがった。

「残念ながら、耳を貸してもらう以上の贅沢な特権にすっかり慣れてしまっていてね」

　ソーは静かに顔を近づけてくる弟を見つめた。顎を軽く噛まれ、体に震えが走った。

「でも、耳から始めるのも確かに悪くないな」

 

＊

 

　集会が開かれたのは、真夏を過ぎる頃だった。アスガルド時代であればどれほど華やかな祝宴になったか──心に浮かぶ光景を、ソーは何度も振り払おうとした。黄金の広間、街中にひるがえる鮮やかな垂れ幕。民たちが何日もかけて摘んだ花が海に投げ込まれ、水面を覆いつくして揺れる。ノルンの女神たちに贈られた豊かな恵みに感謝を捧げて、高々と掲げられる酒杯。何を思い出しても虚しいばかりだった。

　集会の前夜、ソーは住居の小さなバルコニーに立ち、ワカンダの首都、バーニン・ザナの灯りを眺めた。あまりにも長いことそうしていたので、しまいにはロキに引きずられるようにしてベッドに連れていかれ、兄上の憂鬱な顔を見てると頭痛がしてくる、などと文句を言われた。仕方なくシーツの下にもぐりこんだものの、眠りはなかなか訪れず、結局夜明けまでの時間を数えて待つことになった。

　残りの民はが到着したのは十一日前のことだった。民を率いてきたブリュンヒルデは疲労困憊していて、重責を果たしてほっとしている様子だった。これで民の人口は合計で五千人余りとなり、集会の場所の確保が大きな問題になったが、ティ・チャラが地下の巨大な劇場の使用を許可してくれた。劇場には民の全員を収容するだけのじゅうぶんな広さがあった。

　ソーは舞台役者用の着替室で、客席から伝わる群衆のざわめきを聞いていた。この場所は恐ろしいほど今の状況にふさわしい、と考えずにいられなかった。王の役を演じようとする男のための舞台。

　緑と金の華やかな装束に身を包んで、ロキが部屋に滑りこんできた。人工的な光の下でさえ、その正装はまぶしく輝いている。郷愁がソーの胸を刺した。過去と現在が万華鏡のように入り混じり、シルクの垂れ幕が二人の周囲から天井へと昇っていくのが見えるような気がした。近づいてくる弟を見つめていると、そんな感覚があまりにも強くなって、現実と記憶の境目があやふやになった。ロキが一歩近づくごとに、彼がまたあのときと同じことを言うのではないかと思えてくる。

──緊張してるのか、兄上？  
　隣に並んで立つと、ロキと比べて自分の服装が見劣りすると思えてならなかった。サカールで与えられ、それ以降の戦闘でも使い続けていた甲冑。弟の華やかな装束とは比べ物にならない。辛辣な目で見つめてくる弟の視線から判断するに、そう感じているのは自分だけではないようだった。ロキはくたびれた革の縫い目に沿って指を走らせ、ぎゅっと眉をひそめた。

「これじゃ全然だめだ。これからユグドラシルが司る世界最強の王国を統治するというより、酒場の乱闘騒ぎに飛び込むところみたいだ」

　ソーは不機嫌に唸りながら一歩退き、弟の厳しい目から逃れようとした。しかしロキに襟をしっかりと捕まれ、ほとんど体を動かせなかった。

「ロキ！」

「じっとしてろ」ロキは苛立って言い、襟をつかむ手を少しも緩めなかった。「そうやってバタバタされたらこの服を何とかできない」

「誰も何とかしろとは言っていない──」

　慣れ親しんだロキの魔力に包まれるのを感じて、ソーは黙った。緑色の光が手足に沿って流れ、次々と輝く銀に変わっていく。ソーの胸を何度か軽く叩いてから解放すると、ロキは数歩後ろに下がり、やっと満足げな表情になった。

「これでいい。ずっとましになった」

　弟の行動には戸惑ったが、自分の姿を見下ろせば、その魔術の成果を素晴らしいものだと認めないわけにいかなかった。胸の鎧はアスガルドの熟練工が惚れ惚れしそうな美しいラインを描き、ソーの体を完璧に包んでいた。これ以上の物を作り出せる鍛治職人はそういないだろう。いや、そんなことよりも⋯⋯

「この甲冑はどこかで見たような気がするんだが？」

　ロキは小さな子供を見るような笑顔を浮かべた。

「あんたはこの千三百年ほど同じような甲冑を着ていたからな。確かに見たことがあるような気もする、と言っておくよ」

「いや、違う」ソーは手首を何度か上下に返し、腕の防具を観察しながら言った。「そういう意味じゃない──ちょっと待て」

　ソーは顔をしかめてから、ポーカーフェイスの弟を見上げた。

「ロキ。これは俺の甲冑だ。ノルンヘイムの城を訪ねている最中に失くしたものだ」

「ふーん、そんなことがあったのか」ロキは唇の端を震わせながらまた少し後ずさった。「興味深い話だ」

　ソーは弟の首に手を添えて、それ以上逃すまいとした。体を近づけながら、ロキの喉のやわらかい窪みに親指を押しつける。

「この泥棒」そう非難しながらも、声に滲む愛情を隠すことはできなかった。

　何かを言おうとして口を開いたロキに唇を重ね、反論をさえぎる。口づけは長く続き、終わる頃には二人とも息を切らしていた。ロキが瞳孔の開いた瞳で舌をのぞかせ、下唇を舐める。それを見るソーは下腹の筋肉が甘くひきつるのを感じた。だいぶ時間がたってから、二人は自分たちが今どこにいるのかを思い出して、ようやく絡み合った手足をほどいた。兄弟にふさわしい距離を開けて立っても、ロキはまだ瞳に興奮を残して、手袋のサイズが合わない、などと意味もなく文句を言っていた。

「そろそろ時間だ」

　ソーは緊張に体を強張らせながらドアに向かった。

　ロキの声がその足を止まらせた。

「これが要るだろう」

　細い指が繊細な動きを見せる。ふたたび緑の光が輝いて、銀色の何かに変わった。ロキに手渡された懐かしい兜の翼を、ソーはじっと見つめた。正確には兜ではなかった。ロキの角に合わせたように、輪の形に変わっていた。武具ではない。それは王冠だった。

「民が待っている」ロキは穏やかな声で言った。「我が王よ」

 

＊

 

　二人が登場すると、民はいったん静まりかえった。ブリュンヒルデが待つ高座へとソーが進み、数歩あとをロキが続く。誕生以来、常に王国の注目を一身に浴びてきたソーだったが、今日ほど強く民の視線に晒されていると意識したことはなかった。一歩前に進むたび、背中に負う甲冑の重みが増していくようだった。

　歓声はゆっくりと始まった。最初に数人が声をあげ、それまで群衆を包んでいた沈黙を破った。やがていくつもの叫びが重なり、何千もの足が床をふみ鳴らし、手を叩き、喝采は雷鳴のように劇場の空気を震わせた。二人が高座に上って民に向かい合う頃には、騒ぎはほとんど狂乱に近いものになっていた。ソーが民に話しかけるために両手をあげて静粛を促してはじめて、礼賛の声は静まり始めた。

　この日のために何週間も苦しんで準備したスピーチは、ひとたび話し始めると、民たちの賞賛の目に見守られ、その細かい内容などあまり重要ではなかったのかもしれないと思えた。ソーが何か言い終えるごとに歓声があがり、それはなかなか止まなかった。厳しい試練をいくつも乗り越えた人々は、暗い気持ちの中でやっと安堵を得て、誰もが寛容な気分になっていた。民は王が宣言することのひとつひとつに熱心に耳を傾け、久しぶりの明確な指示や、慣れ親しんだ統治の形態を心から懐かしんでいる様子だった。ソーが古代の言葉で祈りを唱え始めると、民は一人残らずひざまずいた。数千の声が重なり、ヴァルハラに旅立った愛する者たちへ祈りが捧げられた。

　その光景はソーに希望を与え、決意をさらに強いものにした。しかし難しい議題はこの後だった。生き残った民は年齢や性別にかかわらず、全員が戦闘の訓練を受ける、という最初の提案は、意外なほどあっさりと受け入れられた。蘇ったヘラとフェンリスとの戦いは過激な保守派の考えを変え、護身術を身につけるのは民の一部だけで良い、という信条を覆したようだった。わずかに残った兵たちとともにブリュンヒルデが訓練の担当に任命され、彼女もそれを快諾した。

　王国議会の再編については、最初はほとんど誰も異論を唱えなかった。王の指名ではなく、選挙によって三十名の議員を選出するとソーが発表すると、あちこちで何事か囁きあう声が広がったが、それもすぐに静まった。議員候補者は予想していたよりもずっと早く決まり、拍手による実際の選出には、そのあと二時間近くが費やされた。旧議会で優れた貿易担当者だった女性が選出され、ソーが彼女に歓迎の言葉をかける頃には、群衆の多くが疲労を見せ始めていた。眠り込んでしまった子供を抱く親もあちこちに見られた。

　そのおかげで次の議題はやや楽に進めることができた。ロキを議会の行政長官および外交代表に任命するという発表は、ここ最近の出来事で彼の評価が大幅に改善したとはいえ、やはりまだ扱いが難しい議題だと言えた。議員の中には微妙な表情を隠せない者も多く、ロキ自身、場内に広がったざわめきを遮断しようとするかのように、こわばった姿勢のままその任命を受け入れた。

　全体としては恐れていたよりもずっと円滑に進んだ。あの馬鹿げた劇の演出を手がけた弟の才能を、低く見積もりすぎていたのかもしれなかった。

　まだ少し緊張を残したまま、ソーはすべての民に聞こえるように大きな声で呼びかけた。

「我が友よ。我々の失ったものの大きさは、どれだけ嘆いても足りないほどだ。そのことは否定できない。しかしこの苦しい状況においても、希望は残っている。我々には仲間がいる。ティ・チャラ王が我々を受け入れ、ここワカンダの土地に新生アスガルドの再建を許すと声明を出した」

　この発表を、ソーは意図的に最後まで残しておいた。他の内容がどれくらい民に受け入れられるかわからなかったからだ。悪い知らせを最後に残してはいけない、という母親の助言をソーは今でも覚えていた。王国の再建というもっとも差し迫った問題に解決策を提示することは、その助言に完璧に沿うものだった。しかし民の反応が礼儀正しいが控えめな拍手のみだったので、ソーは戸惑った。調子が狂ってしまい、議員の一人が前に進んできても、反応する余裕がなかった。

「恐れながら、陛下」オーディン直属の部下だったことを示唆する高貴な発音で、男は話し始めた。ソーの記憶が正しければ、彼の名はスヴェイティル卿。「キング・ティ・チャラの寛大な御心に感謝する気持ちは、私もすべてのアスガルドの民も同様のことと存じます。しかしながら、この地にとどまるという選択は決して賢明ではないと申し上げることを、どうかお許しください」

　ソーは目を細めて男を見た。

「詳しく説明しろ」

「我々とミッドガルド人の間には、その⋯⋯大きな格差があることは、ご存知のとおり」

「格差」ソーは抑揚をつけずにその言葉を復唱した。目の前に立つ男に対する評価が、急速に低下し始めていた。

「陛下」別の議員が声をあげた。がっしりした体格の女性で、その美しいグレーの瞳を見て、ソーは彼女が治癒師の一人であることを思い出した。「ノルンの女神の恵みのもと、陛下の統治は、ティ・チャラ王の何千倍も長く続くのです。ティ・チャラ王、またはシュリ王女との間で合意した契約は、彼らの後継者によって簡単に覆されることもありえます」

　ソーは首を横に振った。「それはこの宇宙の他の種族でも同じことだ。アスガルド人の寿命はほとんどの種族よりもはるかに長い」

「では、ヴァナヘイムはどうでしょう？」

　そのスヴェイティル卿の提案に、異論を唱える声が群衆の後方から響いた。人々は一斉に後ろを振り向いた。ふたたびあちこちでつぶやきが広がり、ゆっくりと静まった。不安がソーの胸を鋭く刺しはじめた。

「ヴァナヘイムは内戦が続いています」後方の男は慎重な口調で続けた。「フレイヤ女王亡き後、地域の紛争はひとつも解決していません」

「ミッドガルドも同じだ」スヴェイティル卿が応じた。「こうして我々が立っている大地の上でさえ、人間どもは石だの油だのといったくだらない要因で戦争を仕掛け合っている！」

「スヴェイティル議員」空気を裂くようなロキの声はいつでも耳に心地よく、美しかった。思わず体が熱くなるソーの横に、弟は進み出た。「このような状況で善意の申し出を無下に断るなど、あまりにも愚かな行為だ。それは貴卿にも合意いただけることと思う。貴卿の提案にしたがって、ヴァナヘイムに使節団を送るのはいかがだろうか？ 彼らの方に受け入れる意思があるかどうかもわからないまま、その可能性についてここで議論しても意味がない」

　ロキの言葉はその場を丸く収め、逆立った羽を滑らかに撫でつけるような効果があった。同時に、その場の誰にも反論を許さないような、絶妙な厳格さも含まれていた。

　他の議員たちと目配せを交わしながら下がっていくスヴェイティル卿を見送りながら、ソーは、この議題はそうとう長引く戦となるのではないか、という予感を振り払えなかった。

 

＊

 

　王に直接話をしたくて居残る民が多く、ソーが自室に戻ったのは、すでに深夜を過ぎたころだった。膨大な数の民の訴えに耳を傾け、出来る範囲で力を貸すことを約束し、背後で自室の扉を閉めると、溜まっていた疲れがどっと押し寄せてきた。普段は残った片目に遜色なく機能している機械の眼球に不快感があり、限界を超えて無理をしてしまったことを伝えてきていた。甲冑と一緒に緊張も脱ぎ捨てて、ソーは体から外した防具を床に放ったまま、廊下を裸足で歩いて弟を探しに出かけた。予想どおり、ロキはまだ寝支度をしておらず、バルコニーに向かって開かれたドアの近くで椅子に座っていた。予想と違っていたのは、彼が一人ではなかったことだ。

「ブリュンヒルデ」甲冑の下の服まで脱いでしまわなくて良かった、と思いながら、ソーは呼びかけた。ロキとの関係をブリュンヒルデに見抜かれているか、少なくとも強く疑われていることをソーはほぼ確信していた。それでも、秘密を隠そうとする昔からの習慣のせいで、突然激しくなった鼓動はなかなか鎮まらなかった。

　ブリュンヒルデは恭しく頭を下げたが、ソーの慌てぶりをからかうような表情は隠さなかった。

「陛下。こんな遅くにお邪魔して悪かったわね」

「いや、かまわない」

　ソーはそう答えたが、実際にはロキとベッドにもぐりこむのが待ちきれない自分と、礼儀を重んじようとする自分とが葛藤していた。

「それに、ここにいるのは俺の弟に頼まれたからだろう、お前自身の意思ではなくて」

「時間を無駄にしない方がいいと思ってね」ロキが肩をすくめて言った。正装から着替えたらしい服の繊細な刺繍が、その仕草と同時にきらりと光った。「ヴァナヘイムへの使節団の件を話し合っていたところだ」

　最前の苛立ちが一気によみがえってきて、ソーは口調から怒りを隠せないまま会話に加わった。「ああ、あのふざけた訪問計画か」

「ヴァナヘイムの状況は本当に手がつけられないほどなの？ スヴェイティル卿の言い分にも一理あるとは思う。ヴァン神族は大昔からアスガルドの一番の友好国だった」ブリュンヒルデはいったん言葉を切り、わずかに表情を曇らせた。「少なくとも私がいた時代はそうだった」

「フレイヤの死は誰にとっても不意打ちだったんだ」アスガルドの姉妹国を三千年以上にわたって平和に統治した、ヴァン神族の女王。彼女の限りない優しさと賢さを思うと、ソーの心は沈んだ。「フレイヤは後継者を指名しなかったから、彼女の葬儀さえ済まないうちに王位をめぐって争いが起こった。ヴィダール地域が独立を宣言して、他の旧王国もそれに続いた。兵は全国に分散し、ビフレストが崩壊したあとは、外界からの攻撃に対してまったくの無防備となってしまった。アスガルドの援軍が到着しても、敵を追い返すのに何ヶ月もかかった。その後、独立国同士がお互いをその災難の原因だと非難しあうことになった」

　ブリュンヒルデは顔をしかめた。「そんな場所に難民として受け入れてもらうなんて、あまり良い策ではなさそうね」

「ああ、それにもし彼らが受け入れを検討してくれたとしても、我々にはその見返りとして差し出すものが何ひとつない」ひどい目の乾きを感じて、ソーはまぶたを擦った。「ミッドガルドと違って、彼らのテクノロジーは我々と遜色ない。使節団を送っても、結局一方的な嘆願となってしまうだろう」

「いや、私はそう思わない」じっと両手を見下ろしていた顔をあげて、ロキが言った。「兄上は我々の最大の財産を忘れている」

「何のことだ？」

　ロキは瞳をきらりと光らせて微笑んだ。「あんただよ、兄上」

　ブリュンヒルデは呆れて鼻を鳴らした。「ちょっと、また王様を剣闘士として売りとばそうって言うの？」

「それも良さそうだな。でも私が言ってるのは、二国間の絆を深めるもっと伝統的な手法のことだよ。最古の手法と言ってもいい。つまり、結婚だ」

　ソーはその場に凍りついた。

　ロキはソーの反応が目に入らないかのように続けた。「アスガルドの王に娘や姉妹を嫁がせる機会とあれば、どこの王族も飛びつくに決まっている。その見返りとして自国に数千人のアスガルド人を受け入れることなど何でもない。我が民に土地を与えるだけで、将来の王族の血統が確実に手に入るのだから。全能の神、父上の結婚がその前例だ。非常に優雅な解決策だと私は言いたいね」

　ソーは素早く立ち上がり、その勢いで座っていた椅子が後ろに飛んでいった。急激に高まった怒りで息が止まりそうになる。ブリュンヒルデが何か言っているのが聞こえたが、怒りが嵐のように渦巻いて、その言葉の意味さえ理解できなかった。ソーの目はロキだけを見ていた。

　弟は首を傾げ、小さな微笑みを浮かべてソーの視線を受け止めた。

「民主主義に関しては警告したはずだぞ、兄上」

「どこまでがお前の操作だったんだ？」拳を固めた手に力が入りすぎて、指の関節が痛むほどだった。

「スヴェイティルは昔から自己中心的な愚か者だ」ロキは明らかに状況を楽しんでいる表情で言った。「だがそれなりに便利なやつだ。ヴァナヘイムを提案したのが自分の手柄だと思い込んでるところが、特に」

「ブリュンヒルデ」嵐の前の静けさに似た穏やかな声でソーは言った。「悪いが今日はもうここまでにしてもらいたい。今からこの弟を投げ飛ばしてあの壁を突き破るのに忙しくなりそうだ」

「それはぜひここに残って見物したいわね」ブリュンヒルデは言ったが、言葉とは逆に立ち上がり、二人に向かってからかうような会釈をしてみせた。「では、陛下、殿下」

「話し合いに参加してくれて感謝するよ、ブリュンヒルデ」楽しげに声をかけるロキを見て、ソーは本気で殺意を感じた。

「言い残したことはあるか？」二人きりになると同時にソーは言い、ロキは呆れて瞳を上に向けた。

「そうカッカするな、兄上。理性的に考えてみろ。望んでこんなことになったわけじゃないが、今の状況は大きな可能性を秘めている。行政長官として、つまらない感情で判断を誤るな、と忠告するよ」

「お前にこんなことをさせるためにその役に任命したわけじゃないぞ！」ソーは叫んだ。「今日の集会は、民たちが自らの意志で将来の方向性を決めるためのものだった、お前が裏から糸を引いて彼らを操る場ではなく！」

「私はただ別の選択肢を提案しただけだ」ロキは即座に言い返した。「それも、より優れた選択肢だ。地球と人間への盲目的な愛情のせいで、あんたにはわからなくなっているようだな。ソー、私たちは永遠にミッドガルドに住むわけにいかない」

　ソーは骨の髄まで疲労を感じながら首を振った。「ミッドガルド人たちがいなければ、俺たちは今頃この場に立っていることすらできなかったんだぞ。彼らがこれほどの友情を示してくれているのに、お前は相変わらずそのことを認めない」

「親切な行為を否定しているわけじゃないよ。ただ彼らの好意にどれだけの間すがっていられるか、現実的に考えているだけだ。例えば今から二百年後、あんたの友人たちは皆いなくなる。そこでブラック・パンサーの後継者が、自国内に強大な王国を抱えるなんて有益どころか脅威でしかない、と判断したらどうする？ そうなったら兄上は戦の準備をして、愛するミッドガルド人たちを殺してでもアスガルドの安全をまもるのか？」

「それで、お前はヴァナヘイムこそが最善の策だと思うのか？」

「解決策のひとつではある」少しずつ切実さを増す口調でロキが言った。「兄上の代理で私を送ってくれれば、我が民のために新しい故郷を見つけ出すと約束するよ」

「それと俺の妻を、と言いたいようだな」ロキに近づいて首に手を添えると、速い脈が伝わって来た。「本当のことを言え、ロキ。何故このことがお前にとって、そこまで重要なんだ？」

　一瞬だけロキの表情が真摯なものになり、ソーは希望を持った。しかしそれはまたすぐに感情を一切読み取らせないものに戻ってしまい、そんなロキの顔を見れば、ソーほど彼をよく知っている者でなくとも、何かを隠しているのは明らかだと思うに違いなかった。

「何故かはもう説明したはずだ」

　まただ、また、わざわざ難しい方法を選ぶ。しかしロキがこのゲームを仕掛けてくるならば、ソーも負ける気はなかった。この最大の敵との何世紀もにわたる対戦経験があるのだから。そこでソーは、過去にしたような脅しや尋問はせず、ただ頷いた。

「では、そういうことにしておこう。だがこんな重要な件を、他の者の手に任せるわけにいかない。二人分の旅の準備をしてくれ、弟よ。ヴァナヘイムにはお前だけじゃなく、俺も行く」

 

＊

 

　このソーの決断により、旅路はビフレストを経由するものになり、そのため出発はさらに一週間後となった。スヴェイティル卿を始めとする新人議員たちに統治を一任して王国を留守にするのは気が咎めたが、ブリュンヒルデは二人に同行すると言って聞かなかった。ロキの困惑した反応を見て、ソーは喜んで彼女の要望を承諾した。出発を告げる頃には、弟が苛立てば苛立つほど、ソーは気持ちが落ち着いてきて、この一連の件について不満も感じなくなるほどだった。ロキは何か悪だくみをしているに違いないが、ヴァナヘイムでの彼の計画にソーとブリュンヒルデの参加は想定されていなかった、と知るだけで、少し安心できるような気がした。

　見送りにはシュリと彼女の兄も来ていた。ティ・チャラは真剣な顔でソーの腕を握った。「幸運を祈る、我が友よ。君が帰還するまで、民たちの安全を守ることを約束する」

「お前がそう言ってくれるなら何の心配もない」ソーは答えた。「心より感謝する。我が民はお前に大きな恩がある」

　振り向くとロキがシュリの手に唇をつけているところで、驚くことに彼女は手を引くこともなくされるままになっていた。二人がどうやってそこまで仲良くなったのか、その経緯についてソーは問いただす気にもなれなかった。

「安全な旅を」シュリが言い、ロキは悪戯っぽい微笑みを返した。

「これを旅と呼ぶならね。困ったことに、兄は異次元間の移動に慣れていないんだ。旅というより、縛られて船の下をくぐらされる罰のようなものになると思うよ」

「心配するな、お前のことは俺が守る、弟よ」ソーはわざと優しく呼びかけ、ストームブレーカーを持っていない方の手をあげて弟を手招きした。

　ソーの右側にはブリュンヒルデが立ち、すでにソーの肩につかまっていた。つまり、ロキにはもう片側でソーの腕にしっかり抱かれるしか選択肢がない。そのことに気づくロキの様子を見て、ソーはにやりと笑った。必要以上にきつく抱きしめたとしても、ロキはブリュンヒルデの目を意識してソーに抗議することもできないだろう。

「それでは、友よ」王とその妹に別れを告げ、ソーはビフレストの力を呼んだ。慣れ親しんだ色と光の向こうで、友人たちの顔が薄れていった。

 

＊

 

「こんなことは時間の無駄だ」

「それはもう聞いた。俺の数えたところでは、もう六回目だ。お前はここに来なくてもよかったんだぞ、弟よ。先にペリングロンドに行けば、城主は喜んでお前を迎えるはずだ」

「兄上が勝手についてきたせいで、私一人では彼らも歓待する意味がない」ロキは不機嫌に言い、足元の石を蹴って、森の道をソーと並んで歩き続けた。「彼らが祝宴を開くのは、別に私のためじゃない」

「お前のための宴も開くよう頼んでやろうか、それでお前がめそめそするのをやめるなら」ソーは言いながら、ロキが頭をめがけて投げた松ぼっくりを素早くよけた。

「しっ！」ブリュンヒルデの鋭い声が二人の口論を止めた。ソーは弟にヘッドロックをかけるのを諦めた。二人が振り向くと、ブリュンヒルデはさっと頭を振って近くの木立を示した。声に出さず口の動きだけで伝える。「誰かにつけられてる」

　ソーは身動きせずに耳を澄ました。隣でロキが同じことをしている。一分ほどそうしていても何も起こらず、ソーはブリュンヒルデに近づいた。「確かか？ 何も聞こえな──」

　ソーの頭の一インチほど脇をかすめて矢が飛び、背後の木の幹に刺さった。矢の軸に刻まれたルーン文字が森の薄闇の中でかすかに光る。ソーはその場に凍りついた。気配を消し、矢を発する音さえ立てずに攻撃できる何者かが、標的を外した。つまりそれは、意図的にしたこととしか考えられない。

「友人の警告に従うべきだったな」外套を纏った人影が現れた。長弓を握る手は揺るがず、矢は緩やかに構えられていた。それはなぜか、完全に引き絞った弓よりもずっと危険に見えた。

「やめろ」隣から魔力が放たれるのを感じて、ソーは弟に警告した。目的地にたどり着きもしないうちに誰かの命を奪うなど、この国を訪れる計画には含まれていなかった。ロキは憤った目でソーを見た。指先はまだ緑色に光っている。ソーは軽く首を横に振ってから、侵入者に目を向けた。

「我々に攻撃の意志はない」ソーは呼びかけた。「我が名はソー・オーディンソン、こちらは同行者のブリュンヒルデ・ウォタンドティルとロキ・オーディンソンだ。ウォリアーズ・スリーのホーガンの近親者を探している。彼らに伝えたいことがある」

　しばらく何の応答もなく、やはり戦闘は避けられないのだろうかという考えがよぎった。やがて見知らぬ者は頭を垂れた。「では幸運の女神がお前に微笑んだようだ、アスガルド人よ。私がお前の探していた者だ」

　頭巾が引き上げられると、鋭い顔立ちに漆黒の髪の女性が現れた。「私の名はダエラ。従兄弟がどうやって死んだのか教えて」

 

＊

 

　ダエラは一行を率いて曲がりくねった小道を森の奥へと進んだ。やがて森の端まで来ると、大きな岩の表面を通り抜けて向こう側に消えた。幻影や魔法を見慣れているソーは、ためらわずあとに続いた。そこは侵入者を阻止する結界らしく、通り抜けると魔力が首筋をぴりぴりと刺激した。その先には小さな隠れ家があった。ダエラは勢いよく燃える炎の横を仕草で示して、一行に座るよう促した。湿った森を何時間も歩いた後ではありがたい申し出だった。

　ブリュンヒルデはソーに続いて腰をおろしたが、ロキはその場に立ったまま動かなかった。何気ない顔を装って、棚に置かれた小物を観察している。周囲には気づかれないように、密かな魔術を使って状況を検分しているに違いなかった。どんなときも懐疑的な弟。

　今のところは彼の好きなようにさせて構わないと判断し、ソーは旧友にそっくりな瞳を持つ女性に向き直った。伝え聞いたホーガンの死について語り始めると、その瞳は一切を聴き逃すまいとして強く光った。いくつもの戦をともにした男が死んだとき、ソーはその場にいなかった──それを認めるのは辛かった。ホーガンは、ソーがこの手で守ると誓いをたてた民のために命を投げ出したというのに。それでもソーは語り続け、ヘラについて、そして彼女がアスガルドを征服したわずかな間に起こった壊滅的な出来事についてダエラに伝えた。

　ダエラは一度も口を挟まずに耳を傾けた。彼女は決して取り乱さなかった。話が終わるとソーに向かって頷いた。「ありがとう、自らその知らせを運んできてくれて。そこまでする主君はなかなかいないわ」

　ソーは目頭が熱くなり、火をじっと見つめて、滲む涙をまぶしい炎の反射のせいにした。「彼は親友だった。誇り高い男だった」

「いつかその誇りが身を滅ぼすと、彼に言ったものだわ」ダエラは声をあげて笑い、そのとき初めて彼女の顔に悲しみが浮かんだ。「ホーガンは苦しんで死んだの？」

「ああ、間違いなく」ロキが答えた。手にとった銀の小物から目をあげもしない。「だがあんたの従兄弟はそれでいいと思ったんじゃないか？ あいつは昔からそういう愚かなところがあったからな」

「ロキ」ソーは唸り声をあげ、すると弟は暖かさの一切ない笑顔を浮かべて振り向いた。

「そうか、こんなときは真実が歓迎されないというわけだな。それならこう言おう、ホーガンは誇り高く死んだ。片目をつぶるよりも速く相手の腹わたをえぐり出して串刺しにして、己の血で溺れさせる、そんなことができる敵に歯向かうのは、決して愚かな行為じゃない、そう言っておくよ。あいつはよくやった、状況を的確に判断した結果だ。さあ、さっさと次に進もう、兄上。このささやかな集まりは楽しいが、もうじゅうぶん時間を無駄にした」

　普段のロキに増して、信じられないような冷酷さだった。ロキの言葉を聞くうちにソーの緊張は高まり、何度かブリュンヒルデに視線を走らせた。女戦士はダエラの反応を観察しながら右手を剣の柄に移動させた。いつでも攻撃に反応できるように。

　ダエラ自身は、身じろぎもせずにただ暗い瞳でロキを凝視していた。そしてふいに笑った。「魔術を使う口実を見つけようとしているのね。そうでしょう？ 銀の舌のロキ」

　ロキはにやっと笑い、歯を見せたその表情はほとんど凶暴な獣のように見えた。「お前は従兄弟よりは賢いようだな。ああ、そうだ、小さな射手よ、ぜひそうしたいね」

　それからソーを見た。「あと十分だ、兄上。それを過ぎたら、私は一人で先へ行く」

　ロキは入り口から外に出て森に消えた。二人の女の視線を受けて、ソーは自分には何もできない、と言うように肩をすくめてみせた。「あいつはいったん恨みを持つとしつこい性格なんだ」

　実際にはそんな言葉ではとても足りなかった。少しでも油断すれば脇腹にナイフを刺してくる張本人のくせに、ロキは同じことをソーにしようとする自分以外の者に対して、驚くほどの怒りを見せるのだった。

「あなたの弟は、ひとつだけ正しいことを言ったわ。あなたたち三人はこんな遠い場所にはるばるやってきた。噂が本当なら、ヴァナヘイムに来たのは狩の季節だからってわけではないはずね」

「噂？」ブリュンヒルデが聞き返した。

　ダエラは椅子の背にもたれかかった。「私の耳に届くほどの大きな噂よ。このヴァナヘイムで、あなたの目的を知らない者はいないわ、オーディンソン。アスガルドは王妃を探しているそうね」

「いや、探しているのは居住地だ」彼女がそこまで知っていることへの動揺を悟られまいとしながら、ソーは訂正した。ヴァナヘイムにメッセージを送ったのはほんの数日前のことだ。それほど素早く噂が広がったとは、にわかには信じがたかった。

「どうとでもお好きな言い方をすればいいわ」ダエラは言った。「私なら内乱をひき起こそうとしている、と言います」

「どういう意味？」ブリュンヒルデが尋ねるとダエラは微笑みを返したが、その顔にはユーモアのかけらもなかった。

「王が選ぶのが誰であれ、妃となった者は自らの王家に権力をもたらすわ。ヴァナヘイムがもう何百年も見たことのないような権力をね。それはフレイヤ女王亡き後、誰もが死にものぐるいで追い求めているものよ」

「貴国に騒乱を生じさせるのが我々の目的ではない」ソーは注意深く言った。

「自分でも不思議だけど、あなたを信じられる気がするわ。でもこれから出会う人々はどうでしょうね。他にどの王国に招待されているの？」

「全部で五ヶ所」ブリュンヒルデはソーが軽く頷いてみせるのを確かめてから答えた。

「ヴィダールとファイグラッドあたりでしょうね。他には？」

「マースボルグ、コヴァネム、ペリングロンド。彼らは皆、今晩我々が到着することを知ってる」

「ペリングロンド？」ダエラの鋭い顔立ちに考え込むような表情が浮かんだ。「興味深い選択ね。あなたたちの誰かが、ヴァナヘイムの複雑な国内情勢について詳しい知識を持っていることを願うわ」

　ソーとブリュンヒルデは顔を見合わせた。

　ブリュンヒルデはダエラに向き直った。「奇遇ね。私も今同じことを考えてた」

 

＊

 

　残りの旅程のあいだ、ロキはソーに話しかけず、目を合わせようともしなかった。例外は隠れ家から出て来た三人に向かって短剣を放ったときだけだった。夜更けにペリングロンドに到着する頃には、ソーはもうロキの不機嫌を面白がれず、心配になり始めていた。

　迎え出た城の執事にロキが笑顔を向けたとき、ソーの不安はわずかにやわらいだ。しかしそれはロキ独特の好意の表現で、到着が遅れたために群衆の歓迎がなかったが、そんなことは気にしていないから安心しろ、と言ったのだった。ソーは慌てて口をはさみ、今晩はもう休みたい、また明日城主と会えればそれでじゅうぶんだ、と告げた。

　用意された部屋まで案内されて、ソーは贅沢な家具や大きな両開きの窓などをひと通り見渡した。腹の突き出た使用人に頷いて謝意を示し、彼がほっとしたように早足で去っていくのを見届けた。それから、弟を探すために部屋の外に出た。

　予想どおり、ロキの部屋はすぐ隣だった。ソーの部屋ほど贅沢ではないが、それほど大きな差はない。ソーが中に入るとロキはすでに鏡台の前に座っていて、盥の水に手を浸したまま、顔をあげもしなかった。上着は広いベッドに脱ぎ捨てられている。ソーはゆっくりと胃が裏返っていくような緊張感に襲われた。幾度となく感じてきた、いつもの熱が湧き上がってくる。黙っているときのロキは、銀の舌を駆使しているときに劣らず危険だ。それでもたまらなく惹きつけられてしまう自分には、自衛本能というものがほとんどないとしか思えなかった。

　こんなときに直接誘いかけるのは賢い選択ではない。ソーは部屋の中を歩きまわりながら、思いつくままに様々なことをロキに話しかけた。目に入った物をつまみあげてはそれに興味を持ったふりをして眺め、実際には全神経を弟に集中させていた。ロキが必死に自分を抑えようとする様子を見せるまでに、五分とかからなかった。薄い緑色のチュニックの下で、ほっそりとした背中に力が入るのがわかった。ソーは笑いを噛み殺しながら同じ行為を続けた。窓のシャッターをもてあそんで騒がしい音をたて始めると、ロキはついに叫んだ。

「やめろ！ ああ、こんな欝陶しい男は他に見たことがない」

「愛しい弟の頼みなら何でも聞こう」ソーは心を込めて言った。

　ロキは苛立った目でソーを肩越しに見たが、何も言わず、櫛を手にとってゆるくウェーブのかかった髪を梳き始めた。その姿を見ていると、何か熱くて柔らかいものが胸にあふれて、ソーはロキに近づき、紙一枚すら間に入らないほどぴったりと身を寄せた。そして強い衝動にかられるまま、柔らかなロキの髪に指を差し入れた。

　ロキがぴたりと動かなくなったので、ソーは一瞬、何か鋭いもので刺されるのではないかと身構えた。しかし次の瞬間、弟はソーの指に自ら身を寄せるように背を反らした。ソーは何度も黒髪に指を差し込み、少しずつからまった部分をほどいてやった。髪をかきわけ、あらわになった白い首筋に口づける。ロキが堪えきれずに震えるのが伝わってきて、ソーは唇に肌の柔らかさを感じながら微笑んだ。

「自分の部屋に引き上げる時間じゃないのか？」ロキは聞いたが、耳のすぐ下の窪みに口づけるソーを誘うように首を傾ける仕草は、その言葉を裏切っていた。「明日の朝は妃候補との顔合わせだ」

「レディ・ヘレンだったな」ソーはつぶやいて、ロキの乱れた髪をひと束つまみ、優しく引っ張った。

　ロキは鏡越しにソーを睨んだ。「レディ・エレン」

「ああ、そうだった」ソーは言ったが、妃候補の名前くらい、本当は正確に覚えていた。

「この数日間に私が話したことを、あんたはひと言でもちゃんと聞いていたのか？」

「お前の言葉はいつでも真剣に聞いているぞ、弟よ」ソーは真摯な口調で言った。

「それなら、第一印象が重要なことはわかっているはずだ」

「俺は俺らしくふるまう」ソーはどうでも良さそうに言った。「誰でも俺に夢中になるんだ、魅力的だからな」

「あんたは耐えがたいほどの馬鹿だ」ロキは叫び、振りむきざまソーの首をつかんで引き寄せて、苛立ちをぶつけるように口づけた。ソーの報復は弟を腕にすくいあげ、勝ち誇った微笑みをその首筋に埋めながら、ベッドへと運ぶことだった。危険きわまりないゲームだが、こうして勝利すれば報酬にはじゅうぶんすぎるほどの価値があった。

　ベッドに横たわるロキの姿ほど魅惑的な眺めは他になかった。純白のシーツに漆黒の髪が広がり、衝撃的なコントラストを作り出す。魔法で服を消してくれと弟に頼もうとして、ソーは考え直した。今はゆっくりと楽しみたかった。自らチュニックを脱ぎ捨てると、そうして良かったと思えるだけの反応が返ってきた。ソーの胸をすべるロキの指、昂まりをはっきりと伝えてくる、瞳孔の開いた瞳。弟の顔に浮かぶこの表情を、ソーは決して見飽きることがなかった。

　次にロキのチュニックを胸の上までたくしあげて、身をかがめて焦らすように乳首を口に含んだ。柔らかいそこが小石のように固くなり、ソーの髭に肌をくすぐられてロキは息を荒くする。ソーの胃のあたりに、固くなった弟のペニスがまっすぐな線となって押しつけられていた。手を下にすべらせてそれをぎゅっと握ると、まるで糸で引っ張られたようにロキの腰が跳ね上がった。

　長い指が素早く動き、ソーの脚衣の紐を探した。ロキは一点が濡れはじめていた布を焦れたようにひきずりおろして、ソーのペニスを解放した。ソーは思わずロキの胸を噛んだ。ペニスをとらえた弟の手のひらは、いつのまにかオイルで濡れていた。その感覚はあっというまにソーを溺れさせた。ソーの好みを知り尽くした手の動き。痛みに変わる寸前の強さで握る手、下から上にすべり、先端を焦らすように触れる指。

　このままロキの好きなようにさせていたらどうなるかはわかっていた。そして今やめなければ絶対にそれを止められなくなることも。ソーは名残惜しげにひじをついて起き上がり、ロキを上から見下ろして、うっすらと染まった頬骨に口づけた。

「待て」

　いつもと変わらず、ロキは従わなかった。脚が震えてくるようなやり方で触れられて、ソーはうめきながら必死で弟の手首をつかもうとした。ロキは勝ち誇ったように微笑んだ。「いやだ」

「待て」ソーは繰り返した。欲望のあまり声が低くなった。弟を押しとどめるように手を前に出す。普段ならロキでさえためらうような切実さをこめて見つめた。

　ロキは呆れたようにため息をついたが、受け入れるようにソーの手に自分の手を重ねた。二人の指先でロキの魔力を示す光が揺れ、手のひらのあいだにオイルがしたたっていく。要望を聞き入れた相手に報酬を与えるように、ソーはロキの脚衣を素早く脱がせ、膝を肩にかつぎあげた。そして弟の中に二本の指をすべりこませた。

　ロキが鋭く息を吸い込み、ソーはいったん動きを止めた。顔をあげ、膝の内側の柔らかな肌に口づける。「大丈夫か？」

「もっと欲しい」ロキの言葉は問いに対する答えではないが、それをどう解釈すべきか、ソーはよく知っていた。指を曲げて動かすと弟は普段の冷静さを完全に失い、その姿にソーの下腹が痛いほどひきつった。頭を後ろに投げ出し、止めようがない欲望に頰を染める姿。今すぐ弟が欲しくて、骨の髄まで熱くなる。もう少し自己を抑制する力があればゆっくり時間をかけてやれるのだが、いつものとおり、ロキに求められると途端に抑制など燃えて灰になってしまう。ソーはロキを抱き上げ、膝の上にまたがらせた。

　弟を抱く何十通りもの方法から一番好きなものを選べと言われたら、この形はかなり上位に来ることだろう。腿の上にまたがらせたロキの尻を両手でつかむ。ロキは腕をソーの首にまわして自ら腰を沈める。そのまま二人とも息を切らして動いた。

「もっと欲しい」ロキはふたたび言い、ソーはほとんど自らの意思とは無関係に腰を突きあげた。弟の声に滲むむき出しの欲望に、体が本能的に反応する。そうなってしまうと、あとはロキのあげる喘ぎをすべて口から直接飲み込むように口づけながら、純粋な欲望に突き動かされて、気遣いもすべて捨てて激しく動き続けるだけだった。二人が絶頂に身を委ねるまで長くはかからなかった。強くしめつけるロキの感触がソーをひきずりこみ、もう少し長く持続しようと試みる余裕もなくなった。

　二人はまだ衣服の一部を身につけていた。ロキがぐったりしているので、破れてしまったチュニックを脱がせるのは珍しく簡単だった。ソーは腰の下で絡まっていた脚衣を蹴りつけるように脱ぎ捨て、シーツの下にもぐりこんだ。裸になった弟を胸に抱き寄せ、柔らかい髪に顔をうずめると、故郷を思い出させる匂いがして、胸が痛くなった。こんな瞬間に弟に対して感じる混じりけのない愛しさを、永遠に忘れたくなかった。

　二人はゆっくりと眠気の中に引き込まれていった。最初に眠りに落ちたのはロキで、ソーは穏やかに呼吸する弟の胸に手をあて、心臓の鼓動を感じながら、理由もなく押し寄せてくる不安を鎮めようとした。ぴくりとも動かない弟の体をそうやって抱くことは、以前と違ってもうソーを安心させなかった。これもまた、ソーが永遠に忘れられないことのひとつだ。二人の間だけの秘密。安らかなロキの横顔を見つめていると、過去に何度もそう感じたように、その頭を両手で抱え込んで、明晰な頭脳、狂気にも似た心の動きをすべて目の前にひきずりだすことができたら、と思わずにいられなかった。

──弟よ、何故こんなところに俺を連れて来たんだ？  
＊

 

　城主との会合は、ソーが恐れていたほど気まずいものではなかった。顔合わせは儀礼的な形式に沿って進み、お互いの自己紹介をする間にも、全員の間に漂っていた緊張感は次第に薄れていった。ロキとともに王子として義務づけられた何百年もの訓練で、こういった場でのふるまいはすっかり身についていた。礼儀正しい会話にちょっとした冗談を交え、ヴァナヘイムの貴族たちの不安をとりのぞくこともできた。しかし、ソー自身は完全に気を緩めることはできなかった。街やその周辺の土地の案内を受けながらも、この訪問の目的が常に心から離れなかった。

　レディ・エレンは華やかな美人で、長身で色白、髪は金糸で編んだようなブロンドだった。紹介を受けると、優しげで物怖じしない瞳をしっかりとソーに向けた。柔らかな手はソーの手の中で消えてしまいそうに小さかった。去勢馬にまたがるソーの隣で灰色の雌馬を乗りこなし、立ち止まって手を振るペリングロンドの民たちに微笑み返す彼女は、どこから見ても威厳のある女王そのものだった。

「美しい国ですね、女王陛下」

「ありがとう、陛下。私もこの国をとても美しいと思います。生まれてからずっとここで暮らしてきました。でも、アスガルドと比べたらその美しさも色褪せることでしょうね。あの王国に旅した者なら誰でも、あんな場所は宇宙の果てまで探しても他に見つからないと言いますわ」

「ああ、その通りだった」一瞬言葉を失ってから、ソーは答えた。思わず手綱をつかむ手に力が入り、意図せず馬の顔を横に向けてしまった。

「お許しください」エレンは静かな声で言った。その顔には心からの後悔が浮かんでいた。「気遣いの足りないことを言ってしまいました」

「母がよく言っていました。相手が気にしない言葉なら、口にしたことを謝らなくて良いと」

　エレンはにっこりと微笑んだ。「フリッガ様の賢明さは、この地に届くほど広く知られています。ご子息がこうしてその賢さを引き継いだことを、とても誇りに思われていることでしょう」

　まったくの他人にすぎない自分に惜しげなく差し出される彼女の優しさに、ソーは心を動かされた。気持ちがやわらぎ、肩の力が抜けて、ソーは静かに笑った。「残念ながら、私よりも弟の方が母の美点を多く受け継いだようです」

　エレンは肩越しに振り向き、一行に混じって乗馬しているロキを眺めた。「ヴァナヘイムからフリッガ王妃が持ち出した贈り物を引き継いだのですね。弟君のような強い力を持つ魔術師は、この国にはもう長いこと存在しません」

　エレンはいったん言葉を切ってから続けた。「フリッガ様はヴィダールのご出身でしたね？」

「ああ、そうだ。子供の頃、フレイヤ女王に呼ばれて何度か訪ねたことがある」

「そちらを先に訪ねなかったことを知って、私たちは皆おどろきました。もちろん光栄に思いますが、意外でした。外部のほとんどの者が、まだヴィダールをこの国の首都だと考えていますから」

　その言葉にソーはふと考え込み、胸の奥がざわつくのを感じた。たしか、ダエラも似たようなことを言っていた。しかし詳しく聞き返す前に、エレンは顎を傾け、ふいに瞳を悪戯っぽく輝かせた。

「競走はいかが、陛下？ ここから先、馬の休憩所まで、ギャロップにちょうどいい道が続きます」

　彼女が指差す方向には川が見えた。川岸には木陰があり、確かに馬が暑さを逃れて休むのにはぴったりだった。「勝てば報酬に何をいただけるのかな？」

　エレンは明るく愛らしい微笑みを浮かべた。「今晩の祝宴で、お好きな音楽でダンスのお相手を」

　ソーは頷いて承諾を示した。「あなたが勝ったら？」

「ロキ王子に、何か私たちのために魔術を使っていただきます」エレンは片方の眉をあげてみせた。「取引成立かしら？」

　ソーはすでに馬に拍車をかけていた。「ああ、成立だ」

　馬の頭ひとつの差でエレンが勝ち、その薔薇色の頰と笑い声の愛らしさだけでも、ソーは簡単に負けを認めることができた。一行の残りが後に続き、二人が馬を降りようとしているところにロキが雌馬を駆ってきて、ソーの去勢馬に並べて止めた。「負けたのか、兄上？」

「ああ、喜んで負けを認めた」ソーは言った。「なんといっても、賭けたのは俺じゃなくてお前の力だからな」

「そんなことだろうと思った」

　ソーはロキと同時に馬の鞍からすべりおり、エレンの方を振り向いて手を差し出そうとした。しかし乗馬に参加していた他の誰かに先を越されていたことに気づいた。その黒い巻き髪の男は、甲冑に身を包んだ姿から兵士か城の衛兵と思われた。彼は地面に足を下ろそうとするエレンの腰にそっと手を添えた。男と視線が合うと、エレンの瞳は痛ましいほど幸福そうに輝いた。しかし兵士が背を向けて離れると同時に、その表情は雲に隠れる太陽のように光を失った。

　ソーは急いで目をそらし、馬のくつわを引いて水辺に導いた。鼓動が速くなり、たった今見たさりげないやりとりについて考えずにいられなかった。同じような状況に何度となく身を置いたことがあるソーにとって、目撃した光景の意味は明らかだった。無意識のうちにロキを目で探す。ロキはすでに馬に水を飲ませていた。何事か考え込みながら馬の首を軽くたたいているその姿を見て、ソーの口元には自然と微笑みが浮かんだ。

「何か問題でも？ 兄上」

「いや、何でもない」ソーは安心させるようにそう言いながら、その嘘に心が重く沈むのを感じた。ロキに伸ばしたい手を、かわりに去勢馬のたてがみに添える。「何も問題はない」

 

＊

 

　その夜は、ソーが故郷で慣れ親しんでいた祝宴のように豪華ではないものの、賑やかで楽しい晩餐となった。ソーがエレンと交わした約束を果たすため、ロキは様々な伝説上の生き物を魔法で作り出してみせた。グリュプスやドラゴンが輝く翼をはためかせると群衆は驚きの声をあげ、それが小さな蝶や鳥の一軍となって飛び去ってくのを拍手喝采で見送った。弟がそんな派手な魔法よりもはるかに高度な魔術を使うところを何度も見たことがあるソーにとっては、まるで聴衆を馬鹿にしているような、子供騙しの演出のように感じられた。

　しかしヴァン神族たちはロキの魔術にすっかり感心したようで、多くの者がロキを取り囲んで質問を浴びせた。そのすきにソーはブリュンヒルデとダエラに近づいた。群衆から二人を少し遠くに引き離し、誰にも聞かれないようにしてから、ソーは頼みごとがあると打ち明けた。話し終えるとダエラはしばらく考え込み、ソーにひとつ頷くと、賑やかな祝宴の輪へと戻っていった。

　広間いっぱいに踊る男女が広がり、ソーは集まった貴族の女性たちに平等に時間を割いて相手をつとめた。ダンスを申し込むと女性たちは歓声をあげて喜び、ソーは次々に相手を変えて広間の中央に導いた。そしてひと息つくごとに、また後でぜひパートナーに、と気遣いのあふれる約束をしてから、自分を解放した。

　給仕の皿から乾燥ナツメヤシの実をとりあげ、こっそりとポケットにいれていると、エレンと目が合った。悪戯が見つかった子供のようなソーの表情を見て、エレンは微笑んだ。

「帰還の旅の備えかしら？」

　ソーは首を横に振った。「弟の大好物なんだ」

　それを聞いてエレンの微笑みはさらに柔らかくなった。「あなたたち兄弟はとても仲が良いのね」

　うっかり秘密を露呈するような答えを返さないよう、ソーは無言のままでいた。長い年月のあいだに気がゆるんでいたわけではなかったが、最近は以前ほど細心の注意を払って秘密を守る必要がなくなっていた。

「踊っていただけますか？」

　会話を切り替えるのにもっともエレガントな方法とは言いかねたが、エレンは気にすることもなくソーの手を取った。ソーは彼女をダンスの輪へと導いた。広間を移動しながら、強い視線をはっきりと感じて、ソーは素早くその視線の主を探した。並んで立つ衛兵たちの中に、静かにこちらを観察しているあの兵士の姿があった。彼の瞳に浮かぶ苦悩がすべてを語っていた。ソーの依頼を受けてダエラが今頃情報を収集しているだろうが、答えはもうわかっているようなものだった。

 

＊

 

　数時間後、自室に引き上げると、ロキが待っていた。誘いかけるように手足を投げ出した姿を見て、浴槽で湯に浸かりたいと思っていたソーはそのことをすっかり忘れ、さっそく弟の隣に横たわった。唇を重ねると弟の口は暖かくて貪欲で、注意深く距離を保っていた一日を取り戻そうとするように、二人は長いこと口づけをほどけなかった。ロキの指に優しく撫でられて、ソーの肩から何時間も続いた緊張が水のように溶け出した。激しい欲望ではなく、芯までほぐれるような暖かさが体に広がった。

　ロキが上に乗り上げてきて、ソーはされるまま仰向けになった。両手はしっかり弟の腰にまわす。ロキは体をすべらせてソーの胸に身を寄せた。指を組み合わせた両手の上に顎を乗せ、問いかけるようにソーの目をのぞきこむ。

「今日はなかなか上手くいったようだな」

「言っただろう。俺は誰の心もとりこにする」

　ロキは唇の端をあげ、ソーは片手をのばして、その曲線を親指でなぞった。歯が鋭く光ると同時に指先に痛みが走ったのは、予想通りだった。

　ロキはソーの手首をつかみ、舌先でその痛みをすくいとった。まるでソーの手のひらの大きさを計測するかのように無表情を保ったまま、ロキは言った。

「彼女をどう思う？」

「エレンか？」ソーは言い、ロキの手を取って指をからめた。「心優しい女性だ。この地が我々の最初の訪問先だったことを驚いている様子だった」

　ソーはいったん黙って、次の言葉を注意深く選んだ。「てっきりヴィダールに先に行くと予想していたようだ」

「彼らから見れば、当然そう思うだろう」ロキは言った。「でも私たちは当然以上のことを考えなければならない。フレイヤの統治時代なら、ヴィダールはこの国の宝だった。しかし今は他地域からの援助もなく、自ら抱える人口でさえ維持するのがやっとだ。ペリングロンドはヴィダールほどの立派な歴史はないが、土地は豊かだ。そして、兄上の妻の座にふさわしい地位の女性が何十人もいるヴィダールと違って、ここにはたった一人しかいない。いい加減な気持ちではないことが相手にも伝わる」

　説得力のある答えだった。完璧な答えと言っていいかもしれない。常識的、理論的な説明で、口調には自信が溢れていた。

　ふむ、と同意を示すように頷きながら、ソーの鼓動は早くなっていた。片手をロキの腰から背中へとすべらせ、服の布地の下にもぐりこませて、背骨の曲線をなぞった。「今日、ダエラから面白い話を聞いた」

　ロキは表情を曇らせた。「あんたが何故あんな魔女のなりそこないを旅に同行させるのか、未だに理解できない」

「彼女は内部事情に詳しい」ソーは言った。「我々の知り得ないことを聞き出せるかもしれない」

　ロキは目を細めた。「例えば？」

「レディ・エレンには恋人がいる」ソーは言いながら、ロキの顔を注意深く見守った。「衛兵の一人だ。聞くところによると、もう何年もこの城内では噂になっているらしい」

　ロキは話にならないと言いたげに鼻を鳴らした。「あんたのスパイが暴いた秘密か？ ただのヴァン神族のゴシップだ、それ以上の意味はない」

「二人でいるところを見た」弟から目を離さずに、ソーは静かな声で続けた。

　ロキはその言葉に片眉をあげ、目を見開き、完璧な驚きの表情を作った。本気で驚いている、と大抵の者が信じるであろう顔。

　しかしソーは「大抵の者」ではない。

　ソーは黙って弟の返答を待った。ロキは口を開き、思慮深い声で言った。「そんなことは重要ではない」

　ソーは瞬きをした。「なんだって？」

「重要じゃない」ロキは次第に苛立ちを帯びる声で繰り返した。「この旅は目的のための手段だ。あんたはクリムヒルデを探すシグルドじゃないんだ、兄上。偽善者になる必要はない」

　ふたたび、ロキの顔に浮かぶのは完璧な困惑の表情で、瞳からも何も読み取れなかった。疑いが確信に変わるのに、ソーにとってはそれでじゅうぶんだった。

　喉元までせりあがってくる怒りを飲み込むのは、今でも難しかった。ロキの首をつかんで、ほこりを叩き出すように真実を吐かせればいい、と全身が叫んでいる。しかしソーはもう昔の自分ではなかった。ソーは黙ってただ微笑み、それを見たロキが動揺した表情になるのを満足げに見つめた。

「お前の言う通りだ、弟よ」ソーは言った。「それにしても、こんな状況にいる彼女と結婚するのは良い選択だとは思えない。もう少し旅を続けるべきだ。それがもともとお前がここに俺を連れてきた理由だろう？」

 

＊

 

　小さな闘技場に、剣を交わす音が鈴の音のように響いた。午後の日差しに武器の刃がきらめき、ソーとブリュンヒルデは貴族たちの拍手の中、お互いとの距離をはかりながら向き合っていた。ソーは目元から汗をぬぐい、酷使した筋肉の痛みをやわらげようと、むきだしの肩をゆっくりと回した。すると観客席からはっきりと聞こえるほどのため息がもれ、ソーは思わず得意げな微笑みを浮かべた。ブリュンヒルデがうんざりしたように瞳を上に向けながら、攻撃の構えをとった。

　激しい打ち合いが始まった。滅多に経験することのない対等な相手との戦いを、ソーは楽しんでいた。ブリュンヒルデの剣さばきはソーがかつて教わったものとまったく違い、対抗するには数多くの実戦経験に頼るしかなかった。容赦ない一撃を寸前でかわし、素早い剣先から体をねじって逃れる。二人はふたたび距離をあけ、足元に砂塵を舞い上がらせながら円を描いて歩いた。

「雷を落とせ、王様！」傍若無人な声が観客席からあがった。群衆はいったん驚いて静まり返ったが、やがて拍手が沸き起こり、それはソーが爽やかな笑顔を見せて降参するように片手をあげるまで続いた。

　客席の最上階を見上げると、喜びを隠しきれない表情でロキが見つめ返してきた。ここマースボルグの貴族たちの前で、サーカスの熊のように自らの力を披露するはめになったのは誰のせいか、その顔を見れば明らかだった。レディ・エレンに気軽に請け負ってしまった約束に対する復讐か、あるいは、ペリングロンドを予定より早く引き上げてしまったことをまだ怒っているのかもしれない。ロキの意図を推測するのは難しかった。弟はまるでドラゴンが宝物を守るように恨みを決して忘れないので、ソーはいつも自分が何について罰せられているのかわからず、探る気にもならないのだった。

　少年兵が運んできた金属の矢ではなく、面倒な弟の頭に雷を落としたいという誘惑にかられたが、雷に耐えられそうにもない貴族たちに囲まれた姿を見て、仕方なく諦めた。ずる賢そうな微笑みをから推測するに、彼もそのことは計算済みに違いなかった。だが、ロキは決して学ばないようだ。ソーの意思で操作できる自然の力は雷だけではないことを、他ならぬロキならば知っているべきなのに。

　ソーが呼んだ雨は、耳をつんざくような轟音とともに到来した。貴族の男女は雨宿りできる場所を探して四方に走り出した。洪水のような雨、轟く雷鳴、空を引き裂く稲妻。ソーは雷雨を小さな闘技場をすっぽりと包み込むように降らせた。屈強な兵士たちさえ屋根を求めて走り出し、一分もしないうちに観客席はたった一人を除いて空になった。

　闘技場の乾いた土は一面の泥と化した。ソーはくるぶしまでその泥に埋まりながら、弟に向かって恭しく礼をしてみせた。雨の幕越しでもロキの怒りははっきりと伝わってきた。ソーはにやりと笑って入場口に向かった。武器庫に入ると、ブリュンヒルデが立っていた。彼女は編みあげた髪の水を絞りながら、やはりびしょ濡れの姿で近づいてくるソーを恨みがましい目で見た。

「次は事前に警告してくれない？」

「約束する」ソーは笑った。解き放った力がまだ皮膚の下で振動しているようで、爽快な気分だった。「レディ・ダエラはどこにいる？」

「なんで私に聞くのよ」ブリュンヒルデは警戒するような表情で聞き返した。

「別に」ソーは言ったが、ここ数日、二人が常に一緒にいることを見逃してはいなかった。

　ブリュンヒルデは疑わしげにソーを横目で見たがそのまま何も言わず、二人はそれぞれの剣の汚れを拭き取り、他の武器に並べて架台に戻した。

「今回のお妃候補のどこに問題があるか、本当にダエラの意見を聞かなきゃわからない？ ノルンの女神が小石を恵む程度の知性しかないお妃なんて」

　レディ・オードヒルドのおしゃべりに一日中つきあわされたソーには、あえて反論する気はなかった。ソーは今や、珍しい種類の小鳥の産卵条件について、望みもしないのに豊富な知識を蓄えていた。

「何か、私が見落としてることがあるのかな？」

「どういう意味だ？」ソーはブリュンヒルデの脇を通り過ぎようとして、肘を彼女の手にとらえられ、その眼差しの強さに驚いた。

「こんな訪問の旅にいったい何の意味があるの？」ブリュンヒルデは言った。「ロキの助言を真に受けて、まだお妃探しを続けるつもり？ 悪い知らせを告げる役はしたくないけど、陛下、あんたが実際に気に入った相手を選ぼうものなら、誓いの言葉を終える前にロキはその気の毒な女を刺し殺すに違いないわ」

「ああ」ソーは言った。「俺も、そこが重要だと思う」

　ブリュンヒルデはソーをじっと見た。「でも、私たちはミッドガルドには戻らないって気がするんだけど、何でかな？」

　ソーは無邪気さを装った微笑みを彼女に向けた。「せっかく弟が苦労してこの旅を計画してくれたからな。あいつから楽しみを奪うのは良心が咎める」

「あーあ、ひと騒動起きそうね」ブリュンヒルデは非難がましい口調で言った。首を横に振りながら、彼女は早足で廊下を歩き始めた。「ダエラを探してくるわ」

　扉の外に出たところで、ブリュンヒルデはロキとぶつかりそうになった。ずぶ濡れの姿に目をやりつつ、彼女はそのことについて何も言わないという賢い選択をした。すれ違いざまに頷き、殿下、と呼びかけてそのまま去っていった。

　ソーはそんな気遣いとは無縁だった。甲冑を頭から脱ぎながら、にっこりと笑いかけて言った。「外は天気が悪いようだな？」

　ロキは嵐に巻き込まれて濡れそぼった猫のようだった。毛皮の奥まで濡れて、口に入った泥を吐き捨てる猫。革の服が肌にぴったりと貼りついていて、もし指を一本切り落とされるリスクがなければ、そこをめくって鎖骨から雨を味わってみたかった。

「ああ、兄上は気づかなかったのかもしれないな」入ってきたのとは別の扉をソーの後に続いて通り抜けながら、ロキは言った。その先は誰もいない浴場で、石造りの深い浴槽は湯で満たされ、壁の松明に照らされて水面が静かに光っていた。「子供の頃に教わった基本的な礼儀さえすっかり忘れたようだからな。相手の好意に頼る立場で迷惑をかけるなんて、戦略として間違ってる」

「そうか？」ソーは片眉をあげて訊いた。「その戦略でお前にはいつも効果があるが」

　残りの服を脱いでから、ソーは浴槽のひとつを顎で示した。「そこに入れ、ロキ」

　ロキは呆れるべきか怒るべきか決めかねた表情で周囲をさっと見回した。瞳に影が差し、ソーの胸に何度も視線を戻す。「気でも狂ったのか？」

「そうかもな」ソーが一歩前に出ると、ロキは同じ距離を保って退いた。その顔が少しずつ不安げになっていく。ソーはにやりと笑った。

「ソー」弟は鋭く叫んだ。「ソー、まさか、やめろ」

　ロキを抱きかかえて浴槽に飛びこむと、大波が浴場全体に広がった。浴槽の縁から大量に水が溢れ、床を走って他の浴槽へと流れこむ。二人は同時に水面から顔を出して咳き込んだ。ソーは笑いすぎたせいで、ロキは怒り狂って。

「今度こそ、あんたを殺しそうだ」ロキは本気でその方法を検討するような表情で言い、ソーに飛びかかった。

　二人は小さな子供のように取っ組みあった。戦術も誇りも放棄して、ただひたすらに有利な位置を奪い合った。ソーはロキがまだ身につけている服を掴んで水面下に沈めようとし、ロキは届く限りのソーの素肌を噛み、爪でえぐろうとした。

　弟はすばしこくてなかなか捕まらなかった。ついに浴槽の角に追いつめるころには、水位はすっかり低くなり、周囲の大理石の椅子や床が水浸しになった。体力が尽きたロキはソーに拘束されてもがくことしかできず、頭を石の縁に休ませて、周囲の光景を呆れ顔で眺めた。

「私たちはひどい訪問客だ」

「お互い様だ、彼らの扱いもひどい」ソーは答えながら、少し前に抑えていた衝動を実行に移せることに気づき、弟の濡れた襟元を開いて喉に唇を押しつけた。「ヴィズィール大公との晩餐中に我慢の限界に達しなかったのが不思議なくらいだ」

　ロキはさらに頭を後ろに倒して、うーん、と声を出した。「つまり、今回の訪問もまた取引不成立ということだな？」

　何気なさを装った口調だが、弟の意図を見通しているソーは、その声に潜むかすかな緊張を聞き逃さなかった。

「気を落とすな、弟よ」ソーは励ますように明るい声で言った。「次の目的地はもう少し期待できるはずだ」

 

＊

 

　ファイグラッドに差し掛かると、ヴァナヘイムに来て初めて景色が変化した。古代都市の要塞は荒地に高くそびえ立ち、厚い城壁は午後の光の中でまるで山火事のように赤く、不吉に輝いていた。空気は蒸し暑く、一行が街の中心を進んでいく間も民の姿はほとんど見えなかった。

　歓迎の群衆に手を振ることも、投げ込まれる花束も今回は無かった。要塞の入り口に続く階段の上に城主が立ち、たった一人で一行を待ち受けていた。イドネア・グレタドティールは長身で威厳のある女性で、質素な甲冑に身を包み、白髪の混じり始めた髪を腰までの三つ編みにまとめていた。ソーはひと目で彼女に好感を持った。簡単に挨拶を交わしたあと、彼女はかつて作戦司令室に使われていたらしい部屋へと一行を導き、形式的なことは省いて、ただ座るようにと手ぶりで示した。そんな彼女の対応をソーはますます気に入った。

「やっとお会いできて嬉しく思います」イドネアの低い声が広大な部屋に反響した。

「おもてなしに感謝します」ソーは答え、すると彼女が顔をしかめたので不思議に思った。

「そんなお言葉をいただくのはまだ早いですよ、陛下。今から申し上げることをお聞きになれば、意見が変わるはずです」

　ロキが笑った。「物事を控えめに言うのがお上手ですね、女王陛下」

　ソーは驚いて瞬きをしたが、ロキは目を合わせようとせず、鋭い視線をイドネアに向けたままだった。イドネアはたじろぐこともなく、意志の強そうな顎を噛み締めてロキを見つめ返した。「このお話を伝え聞いたときは、良い機会だと思いました。しかし配下の者たちには心配されました──この地の悲惨な状況を知れば、陛下は訪問を取りやめるのではないかと」

　ロキは彼女に冷たい微笑みを向けた。「私の言葉を賞賛以外のものに取り違えないでいただきたい。ここまで完璧に行われた偽装であれば、私は誰よりも先に拍手喝采します」

　ソーは眉をひそめた。「ロキ、どういうことだ？」

「この土地は呪われている」ロキは言った。「川を渡った瞬間にわかった。古い呪いの魔術、あるいは遠い昔にかけられた呪いだ。ファイグラッドには今後数千年、一本の麦も生えないだろう。我々の民を受け入れるどころか、この国は金の冠に手を伸ばす乞食も同然だ」

　イドネアはぴくりと肩を震わせたが、ロキの言葉に抗議はしなかった。重い沈黙を最初に破ったのはブリュンヒルデだった。「それが本当なら、なぜ私たちを招いたの？」

「救って欲しかったからだろう、当たり前だ」ロキが言った。ガラスさえ切れそうな微笑みだった。「アスガルドが灰となって消えようが、この国はまだ兄上の力にすがろうとしているんだ、まるで母親のスカートに隠れる子供のようにね」

　イドネアは今や怒りに頰を上気させていたが、それでも姿勢は変えずに座っていた。「私が必要としているのは兄君の力ではありません。ビフレストが崩壊したあとのあなたの行いについて、噂は聞きました。だから我々もあなたを救世主として選びたくはありません。でも、あなたの魔力にかなう者はほとんどいない。ご両親が亡くなった今となっては、さらに。投票の結果、私の反対意見は退けられたのです」

　ソーが身を乗り出した。「弟が何か手助けできるのなら──」

「できない」ロキが遮った。イドネアの言葉に驚いているようだった。「この呪いの特徴は、たとえ解けてもまた蘇ってしまうことなんだ。私の力で取り消すことはできない。たとえ危険を承知で救うと決めたとしても」

　イドネアは椅子の背に深々と身を沈めた。「では、私たちの敗北です」静かな声だった。

「どうしてそんなことになったんだ？」ソーが訊いた。

「ファイグラッドでは昔から民に敵が隠れていたのです」イドネアは言った。「フレイヤ女王がこの地を軍隊の駐屯地に選んだことで、もうずっと前から民の間に不満がたまっていました。女王の死後、我々のために声をあげる者はほとんどいなくなってしまった。それから各地が訓練のために送りこんだ兵士たちを呼び戻そうとしました。この地を去るのなら、この要塞の中で作られた武器をすべて置いていくようにと言い渡したとき、彼らの多くが復讐を誓ったのです」

　イドネアはため息をついて続けた。「誰が呪いをかけたのかはわかりません。今となってはそんなことはどうでもいいのでしょう」

「それでも、この地にとどまっているのですね」ダエラが言った。一行の中でイドネアの話にもっとも強く心を動かされているのは彼女だった。ソーもまたイドネアの様子を見て同情でいっぱいになった。民の苦しみを目の当たりにする辛さはよく知っていた。

「残った兵は武器庫の番を務めています。武器が間違った者の手に渡れば、民に壊滅的な被害が及ぶでしょう。もしかしたら国外までも。武器をアスガルドに預けようと思ったこともあります⋯⋯それももう過去の話ですが」

　その後に続いた沈黙は長かった。それを破ったのはロキで、彼はぱちん、と音を立てて両手を合わせると、さっと席から立ち上がった。「なるほど、面白い物語だった。今後の幸運を祈る。ソー、行こう。急げば夜になる前にヴィダールに着けるかもしれない」

「ロキ」ソーは言いかけたが、弟はもう部屋の外に出ていた。長い足が素早く動き、後を追うソーは小走りになった。

「何も言うな」追いついて腕をつかんだソーにロキは言った。「言わなくてもわかってる」

「この国には助けが必要だ」ソーはロキを向き直らせ、正面から両肩に手を置いた。

「助けが必要なのは私たちの方だ」ロキは鋭く言い返した。「忘れたならもう一度言うが、それがこの国に来た理由だ。具体的にどうやって助けようと言うんだ？ 彼らを引き連れて旅を続けるのか？ ヴィダールの王家は、私たちの取引に五千人のアスガルド人だけじゃなく、何百人もの敵も含まれていると知って大喜びするだろうな。交渉がずっと簡単になるに違いない」

「王に即位したとき、俺は九つの世界を守ると誓いを立てた」ソーはロキの細い肩をぎゅっと握って言った。「誓いを破るつもりはない」

　ロキは乱暴にソーの手を振り払った。緑の目が怒りに燃えていた。「誓いを頑固に守るために、自国の民を犠牲にするのか？ そんな誓いに従うことを期待するのは頭のおかしいやつだけだ。兄上が忠誠を誓ったのはアスガルドに対してだ、この土地の者に対してではない」

　ソーは悲しげに首を振った。「お前は間違っている、弟よ。誓いを裏切れば、それはアスガルドそのものを裏切ることと同様なんだ」

 

＊

 

　やがて古い城壁に夕闇が訪れて、人々を灼熱の太陽から解放した。ソーは要塞の外壁に座って地平線を眺めていた。ブリュンヒルデが隣にやってきて座り、足を揺らしながら周りの風景を見渡した。あたり一帯が不自然なほど静まり返っていた。普通ならこの時間に聞こえるはずの動物の鳴き声もなく、虫の声ひとつ聞こえない。

「なんだか不気味」ブリュンヒルデは言った。「ここの人たち、どうやって今まで生き延びてきたんだろう？」

「イドネアが厳しい配給体制を敷いているんだ。駐屯していた軍隊のための食料を利用している」

「大したもんね、彼女」ブリュンヒルデは首を振った。「あれだけの忠誠心がアスガルドの兵にあれば、防衛問題もかなり解決するはず」

「防衛するような土地があれば、だな」ソーは憂鬱そうに言った。「または、ヴァン神族の武器を安全に守れるような場所があれば」

「そういう条件なら、ミッドガルドも候補から外れるわね。ワカンダ国に対する陛下の判断は信用するけど、ここの武器が悪い人間の手に渡ったらと思うと──」ブリュンヒルデは首を振った。「さて、これからどうするの？」

　ソーは考え込んだ。「とりあえず、ヴィダールに向かうしかないな」

　ブリュンヒルデは片眉をあげてソーを見た。「具体的な計画はあるの？」

　ソーはイドネアの言葉と、彼女がロキに向けた切実な瞳を思い浮かべた。

「ああ、たぶん」

 

＊

 

　一行はイドネアに必ず救援物資を持ち帰ると約束して出発した。その約束にロキは不満だったようで、ヴィダールへの旅程の間中、ずっと不機嫌なままだった。とはいえ、弟は表面上は礼儀正しい笑顔を維持していて、その本心を見抜けるのはソーだけだった。ロキはヴィダールで出会った貴族たちのひとりひとりに微笑みを向け、美辞麗句を並べ、他国を訪問する王族そのものの威厳ある態度を崩さなかった。ロキはまた、ソーの一挙一動を熱心に見守った。疑念で頭がいっぱいになっているこんな状況でなかったら、ソーは弟のそんな視線を無心に楽しめたことだろう。

　ヴィダールはソーの記憶していたとおり、美しい場所だった。銀の尖塔が整然とならび、無数の川や水路が蜘蛛の巣のように街に広がっていた。鮮やかな色が散らばる市場、緑豊かな庭園、その先には木陰の広場や曲がりくねった裏道が続き、生活に何の不自由もない人々が楽しむ音楽や笑い声があふれていた。そういった光景はあまりにも強くアスガルドを思い出させ、ソーは胸が苦しくなり、城主たちに向ける笑顔も陰りがちだった。

　ロキはソーとの会話を巧妙に避けていた。社交の場では必ず両方の出席が期待されていることを考えれば、その回避の上手さはほとんど芸術的とすら言えた。しかし花火の催し物の最中、ソーはついにロキを逃げられない場所に追いつめた。広大なバルコニーにひしめく群衆を盾にして、気づかれないまま近づくことに成功したのだ。ソーはロキの手からグラスを奪って一気に飲み干した。鋭く睨みつけてくる目を見返しながらにやっと笑う。少なくともやっと弟から反応は得た。

「一緒に飲もう、弟よ」

　ロキは非難がましくソーが持っている空のグラスを見つめた。「兄上のせいで飲むものが無い」

　ソーは使用人に手を振って酒を注がせた。グラスを手渡すと、ロキは片方の眉をあげて疑問を口にした。「新しいグラスをもらった方が簡単だったんじゃないか」

「この方がいい」ソーは真剣な声で言った。ロキが酒を口に含みながら唇の端を持ちあげるのを見つめる。

「わかってる」

　若い頃、二人は数えきれないほど何度も同じことをした。大人たちの目をかすめてワイン、ときにはミードを祝宴場から持ち出し、安全な場所まで運んでいって、ひとつのグラスからかわるがわる飲んだ。二人きりの、小さな世界の中で。それはソーにとって、人生で一番幸せな記憶のひとつだった。思い出すたびに心が芯まで暖かくなる。ロキを見つめながら微笑まずにいられなかった。

「お前に会えなくてさみしかった」

「目の前にいるだろう」ロキは呆れて言ったが、ソーに肩を抱かれても抵抗はしなかった。ソーはそれが自然な兄弟愛の表現として人々の目に映ることを願いつつ、ロキを近くに抱き寄せた。

　ロキが柔らかく寄り添ってきたとき、ソーはその匂いに気づいた。思わずとびのき、考える前に言葉を口にしていた。「お前、髪をどうしたんだ？」

　ロキは整えられた髪にさっと触れ、何も問題がないことを確かめるとソーに向かって顔をしかめてみせた。「何のことだ？」

「匂いが違う」動揺を抑えきれずソーは言った。

　ロキは一度だけ瞬きをして、冷静な表情に戻りながら手を下におろした。「香油を変えたんだ。いつものを二、三日前に切らしたから」

　ソーは眉をひそめた。「同じものをまた手に入れればいいだろう」

「できない」ロキは困惑した顔で言った。「楡の木が原料なんだ。アスガルドにしか生えない種類の」

「ああ」ソーは言った。「そうか──そうだったな」

「ソー」

「いや、なんでもない」ソーは自分でも何故かわからないまま、熱くなったまぶたを何度か瞬かせながら言った。

　弟の顔に浮かぶ警戒の表情に耐えきれず、微笑もうとしたが、うまくいかなかった。ふいにロキの顔がこわぱった。ロキはソーの手首をつかみ、指先で素肌を撫でた。同時に幻影の魔術が静電気のように二人を包んだ。

　その魔法が周囲の光景から、そして向けられる視線から二人の姿を隠していることを激しく願いながら、ソーは首を振った。視界が霞んでいるのはその動きのせいだと自分に言い聞かせた。「なんでもないと言っただろう、俺は大丈夫だ、ロキ」

　ロキは何も答えず、長い指でソーの頭を引き寄せ、額を肩に押しつけるようにした。ソーの腕は自然に動き、ロキの腰を抱いた。触れるだけで胸が苦しくなるほど肌に馴染んだ弟の体、すべてが塵と灰に消えてしまった世界の中でたったひとつ、確かな現実だと感じられるもの。

「ここにいるよ」ロキは言い、ソーにはその一言でじゅうぶんだった。

　母を想い、父を想い、ソーはむせび泣いた。ヴォルスタッグを、ホーガンを、ファンドラルを想って泣いた。王に守られることもなく、ヘラの刃先に倒れた何人もの民を想って。ヘイムダルを。アスガルド、王宮、虹の橋、ビフレスト、海。少年から大人へと育つソーを見守った夜空の、他のどの世界よりも明るく輝いていた星たち。そして、そう、楡の木。他のすべてとと同じように、炎の中に消えた。二度と取り戻す術のない故郷を想って、ソーは泣き続けた。

 

＊

 

「あとどれくらい、弟にこの仕打ちを続けるつもり？」

　ブリュンヒルデの視線の先には、楽しそうな会話でヴァン神族たちを盛り上げるロキの姿があった。何か大げさなジェスチャーをしては、人々を笑わせている。ロキはソーとその連れの方をちらりとも見なかった。夜も更け、ソーの周囲に集まるのは、酔いにまかせて逞しい腕に触れようとする女たちばかりだった。

「あいつが自分で勝手にやってることだ」ソーの言い分は事実だった。まだ知り合って日が浅いブリュンヒルデと違い、ソーはそのことを断言できた。

　弟の悪巧みが、結果的に標的ではなくて弟自身に被害が及んで終わる、という出来事を、ソーは数えきれないほど覚えていた。それなのに弟は一向に学ばない。自分のかけた罠に自分ではまってしまい、そのたびにソーに救い出してもらうことになるのだ。ソーの昔から変わらない弱点に頼ってくる。ロキに対してはどうしても無防備になってしまう弱点。今回の企みについても、その結果引き起こした事態については弟自身にじっくり考えさせるのが正しいと思えた。長い目で見ればそれが賢い対応だろう。

　まったく困ったやつだ。ソーはため息をついてグラスを置いた。ブリュンヒルデがからかうような微笑みを浮かべているのに気づき、ソーは彼女に人差し指をつきつけながら席を立った。「何も言うな」

　ブリュンヒルデは降参するように両手をあげて姿勢を正したが、その笑みはいかにも楽しそうだった。そんな彼女を見てソーはあることを思いついた。行き先を変更して広間を横切り、ヴァナヘイムの案内役として同行してきたダエラの横に立った。ダエラは会話を切り上げ、ソーの方に向き直った。「こんばんは、陛下」

「レディ・ダエラ」手を差し伸べ、周囲に広がる囁き声を無視して、ソーは言った。「次のダンスを俺と踊ってくれないか」

　ダエラは目を細め、唇の両端を持ち上げながら、ソーの背後を探るように見た。「それは賢い考えかしら、陛下？」

「おそらく違うな」ソーは正直に答えた。頭を傾けて広間を示す。「さあ、行こうか」

　それからの一時間あまり、ソーは他の女性たちの誰に対するよりも熱心にダエラを見つめ、音楽に合わせて彼女の体を回転させ、手の甲に口づけた。恋に落ちた男そのものの行動に、集まった人々の間には興奮と驚きがさざなみのように広がった。ダエラは笑いをこらえるような表情で黒い瞳を輝かせ、ソーの企みに見事に協力した。ソーが笑いかけるたびに同じように幸せそうな笑顔を返し、追い求められる喜びに身を浸す女性を完璧に演じた。

　ブリュンヒルデと次に手合わせをするときは、おそらく叩きのめされて痣だらけになるだろう。しかし、そんな犠牲を払うだけの価値があった。肩に手を置かれて振り向くと、怒りに身を震わせ、流血沙汰を予感させる微笑みを浮かべたロキが立っていた。

「一言いいか、兄上」

「ちょっと失礼する」ソーが声をかけると、ダエラは気にしないで、と首を横に振った。

「家族同士のことに首をつっこむのは私の本意じゃないわ」ダエラは無邪気な口調で言い、ソーはそんな彼女を本当に好きになりそうだ、と思った。

　ロキはその場で短剣を抜きそうに見えた。ソーはロキの腕をつかみ、広間を出て、宴の喧騒が届かない小さな応接室に移動した。両開きの大きな扉を後ろ手で注意深く閉める。ロキの背中は引き絞った弓のようにこわばっていた。部屋の中央に立ち、拳を固めている。荒い呼吸に合わせて、革の装束につけた金の紋章が上下に動いた。

「何を」不自然なほど抑揚のない声で弟は言った。「いったい何を考えてるんだ？」

　二人は今、荒波にもまれる船のようなものだった。しかし優秀な船長と同様に、嵐に耐える最善の方法は真っ正面から向き合うことだと、ソーは知っていた。弟に答えるソーの声は穏やかで、ほとんど興味深げでもあった。「どういう意味だ、弟よ？」

「しらばっくれるな」ロキは叫び、怒りに頰を染めた。「あんたに群がる頭の空っぽな女の誰でも自由に選べるのに、一滴でもいいからヴァナヘイムの王族の血が流れる女を選べば、それでアスガルドとの絆を確実にできるのに！ よりにもよってあんな一般庶民の魔女くずれに、ヴィダールの民の半分が見ている前で体中をべたべた触らせて！」

「俺はダエラが好きなんだ」ソーが言うと、ロキはさっと半歩後ろに下がった。弟のそんな仕草にソーの胸は痛んだ。

「そういう話をしてるんじゃない！」ロキはぴしゃりと言い返したが、その声は緊張し始めていて、わずかに怯えているようにも聞こえた。「兄上の結婚には、戦略的な価値がなければ意味がない。ソー、この話は前にもしたはずだ」

「ああ、それはわかっている」ソーは手を振りながら言った。「しかし、ヴァン神族が心温まる伝説を好むことも忘れちゃいけない。他国の王がやってきて、平民を妃に選んだ──古い言い伝えのような良さがあるじゃないか。ダエラの地位とは関係なく、取引は有利になると思うぞ」

「そんな結婚はだめだ」ロキは小声で言って、大きく目を見開いたまま、ふらつく足でさらに数歩下がった。ソーはそれを追うように前に進んだ。ロキの背中はテラスに続くガラス戸にぶつかり、激しい衝撃にガタガタと音がした。

　ロキの目の前まで来ると、ソーは穏やかな、子供をたしなめるような口調で言った。「だめだとはどういう意味だ、弟よ。できるに決まっているだろう。俺はアスガルドの王だ、誰でも望む相手と結婚できる。貴族だろうと平民だろうと、大した違いはない。ヴィダールの女でも、ダエラとでも、俺がそうしようと思えばできる。さらに言うなら、」

　ソーはいったん言葉を切ってロキの首に片手を添えた。指先に速い鼓動が伝わってくる。「嘘つきの、人の心を操ろうとしてばかりの弟とだって結婚できる、俺がそう望めば」

　ロキは凍りついたように動かなくなった。ソーは我慢強く待った。ロキの耳の下の小さな窪みを親指で優しく撫でながら、その表情を見守る。様々な感情が現れては消えた。まるでロキ自身、何を感じればいいのか判断がつかないかのように。驚愕。混乱。希望。怒り。

　ソーの予想どおり、選ばれたのは最後の表情だった。「残酷な冗談はあんたらしくないぞ、ソー」

「そうだな」ソーは同意した。「それはお前が先に始めたことだな。こんなところまで俺たちを連れてきて、みえすいた芝居を俺と他のみんなに強要したのも、俺を愛のない結婚にむりやり閉じ込めようとしたのも、お前だ。あいかわらず、お前は木を見て森を見ない。弟よ、俺が他の誰かのためにお前を手放せるなどと、本気で思っているのか？」

「ああ、私は馬鹿だ」ロキの冷たい声が響いた。瞳が氷の破片のように光る。「兄上はそんなこと、過去に一度もしなかった・・・・・・・・・・・のにな」

　その言葉は鋭い凶器のように磨きあげられ、ロキの狙い通り、真実をまっすぐソーに突きつけた。激しい罪悪感にソーは思わず後ずさり、手はロキの首から滑り落ちた。相手がロキでなかったら、ソーの顔には何の感情も浮かんでいないと思っただろう。しかしソーにはよくわかっていた。一生分の裏切りや惨めさを引き換えにはしたが、今はわかっていた。ビフレストに立つロキ、涙に濡れた瞳、苦痛と怒りで掠れた声、二人の周囲で崩壊するドーム。

──まさか、あの女のせいじゃないだろうな？！  
　今回は正しく答えなければならなかった。失敗すれば、ロキはまた水のようにこの手をすり抜けてしまう。またあのときのように戦うことになれば、二人は気が狂うか死んで終わりになる。だから、なんとしてでも正しい対応をしなければ。その挑戦は、マレキスより、ヘラより、サノスよりもソーを怯えさせた。恐怖が喉にはりついて息苦しく、ソーは長椅子の背にどさりと腰を落とした。低い声で、両手を見つめながら話し出す。

「ジェーンとの間に何があったか、お前に話したか？」

「世間ではあんたがふられたことになってるらしいな」ロキはドアの横に立ったまま言い、ソーはふっと笑った。

「ああ、そうだ。だがその本当の理由を知る者は少ない。ジェーンは誰にも言わなかったはずだ」

「言わないだろうな」ロキは冷たく言った。「そんなことをしたら品性を疑われる。知的なフォスター博士のすることじゃない」

　ロキの刺々しさを無視してソーは続けた。「ミッドガルドに行ってから、俺はジェーンと暮らして、彼女とエリックの研究を手伝った。研究所にイアンという若い助手がいた。彼はまだ小さな子供だったころに母親を亡くした」

「またお気に入りのペットに一人追加か」

　ソーはそれも聞こえないふりをした。「イアンはミッドガルドのあるアートにとても詳しかった。針を使って、皮膚に永久に残るインクで絵を描くんだ。イアンはそのアートを体にたくさん施していた」

　ロキは顔をしかめた。「スコルンヘイムの岩とか砂を崇拝する愚か者たちがやってるのと同じようなものか？」

「お前が選んだヘイムダルの後継者もスコルンヘイムの出身だろう。馬鹿にするのはよくないんじゃないか？」ソーは言った。「だが、そうだ。とても美しいアートなんだ。イアンが俺を行きつけのアーティストの店に連れて行ってくれた」

　ロキは大きく目を見開いてソーを見た。まるで数ヶ月ぶりに裸の姿を見たかのように。

「数週間もしないうちに消えてしまった」ロキの無言の質問にソーは答えた。「細胞の再生速度の違いが関係するらしい」

「永久に残したいなら、針に魔術をかけなければならない」ロキは腕を組んで言った。「心おどる冒険談を中断させて悪いが、この話に何か結論はあるのか？」

「ミッドガルドにはこういう慣習がある」ソーは静かに言った。「彼らは愛する人の名前を皮膚に刻みこむんだ。失った人の名前を。いつでも一緒にいられるように。あのとき、俺はその考え方に惹かれた。ジェーンは俺の気持ちを理解できると言ってくれたんだがな。そうは言っても⋯⋯」

　宇宙そのものが息をひそめるような沈黙が続いた。

「兄上」ロキがやっと口を切った。瞳が暗く光っている。「つまり、私の名前を永久に肌に刻もうとした、と言いたいのか？」

「名前と、角もだ」今さら隠しても仕方ないのでソーは言った。声に混じる緊張さえ隠さず、静かに続ける。「言っただろう、お前の死を悲しんだと」

　ロキは笑い声とすすり泣きの混じったような声をあげた。気づくと弟はソーの膝に座っていて、貪欲な手を伸ばし、届く限りのソーの体に触れていた。

「どこに」ロキはささやくように訊き、ソーは彼の手をつかんで心臓へと滑らせた。ロキはそのまま手をぎゅっと押しつけ、ソーと額を重ねてそこをじっと見下ろした。ロキには珍しく無言のままで、ソーはそのことに感謝した。今は静かに理解してほしかった。

「お前を忘れられなかった。ジェーンは気づいていた。お前はいなくなるたびに、俺の一部を持っていってしまう。もうこれ以上は無理だ、ロキ。記憶があるかぎりの昔から、俺の願いはひとつだけだ、お前にはずっと隣にいてほしい。さっき言ったことは本気だ。お前さえ受け入れてくれるなら、俺はアスガルドの民全員の前でお前と結婚してもいい」

　ロキはその言葉に少し体を引いて、不安げな目でソーを見た。「そんなことができたとしても、兄上には世継ぎが必要だ」

　そう、これもまた難しい話題だった。ソーにはわかっていた。この件については長い時間をかけて考えてきた。そして解決方法にたどりついてもいた。その方法はソー自身にとっては魅力的で、以前は決して考えられなかったことだが、今では切実な願いとなっていた。しかしロキはソーほど積極的にはなれないかもしれない。とくに、彼の果たす役割を考えれば。

　ロキがビフレストから落ちた直後、ソーはヨトゥンの生態についていくつかのことを学んだ。それを悟られないよう気をつけながら、ソーは覚悟を決めて口を開いた。「そんな小さな問題が、アスガルド最強の魔術師の手に負えないとでも言うのか？」

　ロキが飛びついてきて、その勢いでソーは後ろに倒れ込んだ。ソーに激しく口づけながら、ロキは一人で抱えてきた想いを言葉のかわりに手で、唇で、舌で叫んでいた。ソーはそのすべてを貪欲に受けとめ、同じだけの、あるいはそれ以上の熱をこめて返した。二人は絡まって床に倒れ、ソーはこれから味わおうとするご馳走のように、ロキを仰向けに寝かせた。安堵と喜びでめまいがしそうだった。魔力が二人を包み、服を一気に消した。お互いを求めあう激しい動きは、やがてソーが自身を深々と弟の中に沈めるまで続いた。ロキは空中に素早くルーン文字を記し、それが終わらないうちにソーはその指をとらえて、両手をまとめて頭の上の床に押しつけた。そのままロキに何度も、何度も口づけた。

「扉を」唇を解放されたわずかな間にロキは喘いで言った。ソーの髭に肩先をくすぐられながら続ける。「ソー、手を離せ、魔法をかける──」

「何のために？」ソーはゆっくり腰を動かし始めた。「誰かに見られたらどうだと言うんだ？ どうせもうすぐわかることだ、九つの世界のすべての生き物に知らせてやる。お前は俺のものだと、一人残らずわからせる」

「兄上！」一本の茎に咲く二輪の花のように、呆れと敬愛の混じり合った声でロキは叫んだ。

　そのあとのことはすべて霧の中だった。まるで何年もそうしていなかったかのように、二人はお互いを貪った。危険を忘れるほど夢中で求めあった、若い日々と同じくらい激しく。荒々しい行為は痣と引っかき傷を無数に残した。ロキの腰には紫色の手形が、ソーの胸には爪あとが残り、血が滲んだ。何度も絶頂を迎えて、最後には身動きもできないほど疲れ果てた。体をつなげるたび、それはお互いへの問いかけだった。これからも？ 今も？ 本当に？  
　そして一千五百年の年月を経て初めて、答えはひとつだった。イエス、イエス、イエス。

 

エピローグ

 

「この考えは間違っていたかもしれないな」

　ロキは肩越しに振り返った。柔らかな髪が、乱れた天使の輪のように風に踊った。青みがかった影に包まれて、ロキの頰は透き通るように白かった。「山を半分登ったところで教えてくれてありがたいね」

　ロキはそう言いながらも足を止め、ソーが追いつくのを待った。膝まで埋まる深さの雪をかきわけて追いつくと、ロキは片手でソーの頰に触れた。指先から温かさが広がり、凍りついていたソーの髭から水滴が落ちて、顎を伝って襟元へと流れ込んだ。寒さのせいだけではなく、体に震えが走った。風が氷の隙間を渡って泣き叫ぶような音をたてる。この登山を開始してからずっと二人を追い続けている、ヨトゥンヘイムの悲しげな歌だった。

　ソーが不安になるのはその歌声のせいだけではなかった。息を吸うたびに肋骨が針で刺されるように痛むほどの冷気。それをものともせず、平然と歩くロキ。もうずっと前に受け入れたはずなのに、弟の出自の真実を目の前に突きつけられるような気がした。二人の父親がはるか昔にロキを拾い上げたこの国、この土地に立つロキを見ていると、ソーは何かに胸の奥を刺されるような気がした。この氷と雪の中にロキがふっと消えていってしまうのではないか、という恐怖のようなものに。

「あとどれくらいだ？」まだ顎に添えられていたロキの手のひらに口づけながら聞いたので、ソーの声はくぐもった。

　ロキは、二人が立ち止まった場所から数百ヤードほど先の、突き出た崖を顎で示した。「あそこだ」

　ソーは顔をしかめた。「どうしてあれだとわかるんだ？ もう何時間も歩いてるじゃないか。ビューレイストにからかわれたんじゃないのか」

　ロキの冷たい微笑みを浮かべて振り向いたので、ソーは思わず首をすくめそうになった。「そうとは思えない。私の助けがなければ、彼の王位継承権は無効になる。私たちを騙して殺す理由がない。それに、もう感覚でわかるんだ。行こう、兄上」

　何が感覚でわかるんだ？ とソーは聞きたかったが、聞いても意味がないことは知っていた。この土地には古代の魔力が満ちている。ソーにさえ感じられるほど強いその引力。それはすべて、弟一人に向けれらていた。ビフレストでここに降り立ってからもう何度目かに、ソーはまた不安の種が育ち始めるのを感じた。

　もともとはソーの提案だった。ファイグラッドのイドネアの言葉と、救いを求めてロキを見た彼女の目がそのきっかけだった。最近、同じようなことをよく体験する。ヨトゥンヘイムは暗闇と廃墟の中に打ち捨てられていた。永遠の冬の小箱は、他のすべてとともに、スルトの炎に焼かれた。ヨトゥンたちに残されているのは、大昔に彼らが見捨てた技術のみ。この土地に眠る古代の魔力を目覚めさせる、強い魔術の力だけだった。

　最初にこの話を出したとき、ロキには「頭がおかしい」と言われた。王国議会も同意見だった。しかしなんと言われようとこの件については譲れない、とソーが断言すると、ヨトゥンヘイムに連絡を取ること自体は了承してもらえた。

　ビューレイストからの回答は三日もたたずに送られてきた。訪問の招待だけでなく、楽観的なソーですら想像もしなかったほど寛容な申し出とともに。アスガルドの民を全員受け入れる、必要なだけの土地を制限なく提供する、見返りに求めるものは、へルブリンディの反乱を抑えてビューレイストが王位を継承できるよう、ロキに協力してもらうことだけ。条件は圧倒的にアスガルドに有利なもので、ロキもその点については満足し、こんな提案をするとは、ヨトゥンも相当せっぱつまっているのだろう、と意見を述べた。それ以降は、ソーの提案に対する反対意見も大幅に減った。招待を受け入れるのが正しい選択と思われた。

　二人はアスガルドの慣習と比較してもじゅうぶん丁重な歓迎を受けた。ビューレイストはビフレストの到着場所で数人の兵士とともに二人を迎えた。そびえたつ塔のような彼の姿を見て、ソーはすぐにでもロキを抱き寄せ、ストームブレイカーを掲げてその場を去りたくなった。ミッドガルドでもヴァナヘイムでも、どこか、赤い目でじっと睨んでくる生き物から遠く離れた場所へ。

「ロキ・ラウフェイソン」ビューレイストは呼びかけた。ソーは激しい嫉妬で頭に血がのぼり、この場でこいつを殺してやる、とさえ思った。弟を我が物のように扱う態度が許せず、それだけで殺す理由にはじゅうぶんだった。

「オーディンソンだ」ロキは訂正し、ソーが飛び出して行かないように、手首を強くつかんだ。

　今、氷と雪の上を身軽に飛び越えていく弟の様子を見ながら、ソーは二人の判断が本当に正しかったかどうか確信が持てなくなっていた。この土地はロキの力に直接語りかけている。その声に導かれて、ロキは確実な足取りで傾斜を登り、切り立つ崖の端で立ち止まった。ソーも少し遅れて彼に並び、目の前に広がる光景に言葉を失った。

　二人は巨大なクレーターの淵に立っていた。足元の壁はソーが見たこともないような高さで、二人の周囲では風に雪が舞い上がっているというのに、底部は平らな雪に覆われ、その距離からはほんの少しも乱されていないように見えた。淵を歩いて一周するには、意志の強い者でも丸一日か二日はかかることだろう。そのあいだに一歩でも足を踏み外せば、垂直に落下するだけだ。

「この場所に名前はない」ソーがその足元の残酷な美しさから視線を引き剥がすと同時にロキが言った。「東に行けばもっと高い淵もある。そこに続く登山道は過酷なものだそうだ。挑戦した者は誰もいないだろう」

「川はどこなんだ？」ビューレイストが以前に言っていたことを思い出し、ソーは訊いた。

「この下だ」ロキは眼下の平原を指差して言った。「それも好条件のひとつだ。人工灌漑の水源が必要だからな」

「ロキ」混乱を表情に出さないように気をつけながらソーは言った。「ビューレイストは最大二年間分までの物資を援助すると約束した。しかしこの土地に我が民が住む街を作るとしたら、完成までに二年よりもずっと長くかかるぞ」

　そもそもそんなことが可能なら、の話だが。二人がこの場所まで登ってくるだけで三時間近くかかった。それも何も荷物は持たずに。建築材料の一部はクレーターの壁にトンネルを掘って輸送できるかもしれないが、ほとんどの資材は他の輸送手段が必要だろう。ヴァナヘイムではなくヨトゥンヘイムにアスガルドを再建するというソーの提案は、王国議会にその可能性を検討してもらうだけでもひと苦労だったのだ。目の前の景色を見ればどんな反応を示すかなど、想像したくもなかった。

「防衛もしやすいな」ロキはソーの言葉を聞いていなかったかのように言った。見える以上の何かを感じようとするように、目を閉じている。「ヴァン神族の友人たちも喜ぶだろう」

　イドネアはアスガルドとともにここへ移住するという提案を無条件に受け入れた。それがヴァナヘイムを永久に離れることを意味するとしても、それは彼女の決意を強めるだけだった。この取り決めのおかげでアスガルドの兵士の数は数名から数百名に増えることになる。防衛体制に関するソーの懸念もこれで払拭できそうだった。アスガルドの民全員が武器を使う訓練を受けたとしても、その効果が現れるのには十年ほどかかるだろう。即戦力のためには、ヴァナヘイムとの同盟が必須だった。それでも、すべての侵入経路を防衛するにはさらに補強対策を講じなければならない。

　距離の感覚をつかもうとして、ソーは眉をひそめた。「だいたい数年はかかるな。敵が攻め入ってくる可能性のある場所にまず集中して城壁を建てるにしても──」

「いや」ロキが静かに遮った。開いた目が銀のように光る。「そんなに時間はかからない。嵐を呼んでくれ、兄上」

　その声には何か、ソーの疑問をすべて飲み込ませ、黙らせる力があった。二人の頭上に厚い雲が広がり、あたりが薄暗くなった。雷が不吉な響きとともに近づいてくる。今ではすっかり身近に感じるようになった力を引き寄せると、ソーはうなじが総毛立つのを感じた。心を集中させると同時に生命を取り戻す力。雷光がその指でソーをしっかりと掴み、視界を揺らした。

　空気にエネルギーが満ち、二人を暗い渦巻きが包んだ。ロキは微笑みを浮かべると、ソーの目の前で姿を変え始めた。潮が引くように白い肌が消え、青い肌に真紅の瞳が現れた。かつては二人ともに恐怖を呼び起こした、しかし今はそうではない姿。ソーは思わず手を伸ばした。弟の顔に浮かぶ表情を見て、そうせずにいられなかった。意外なことにロキは手を握り返してきて、全身の姿が変わるまで、手のひらにぐっと力をいれていた。

　かつて弟から発せられたもののどれとも違う種類の魔力が、ソー自身の力と激しくぶつかり、からみあい、ねじれ、目も眩むような閃光に変わった。ソーは耐えきれず目を閉じ、その激しさが頂点を過ぎるのを待った。そして目を開くと同時に、息をのんで言葉を失った。

　その建物は三十歩ほどで一周できるこじんまりしたもので、壁は完璧な円形だった。天井は大人の男がゆったりと立てる程度の高さ、入り口にはソーの知らない種類の文字が刻まれている。旅の途中で狩人が一晩休むのにちょうどいい、ごくありふれた小屋だった。ただひとつ、それがすべて氷でできているということを除けば。氷は銀色に輝き、陽の光がその壁の中に閉じ込められ、内側から発光していた。ソーは壁に近づき、恐る恐る片手を伸ばした。どこか現実離れしたその輝きに指先を触れると同時に、ソーは驚いて笑い声をあげた。壁は温かかった。

「ここのところずっと集中していたのはこれのためか？」この数週間ほど、常に心ここにあらずという状態だったロキを思い出しながら、ソーは聞いた。スルトの炎に焼かれたとばかり思っていた書物の上にかがみこみ、熱心に何かを書き写しては、何事かつぶやき続けていたロキ。子供の頃からロキのそんな姿は見慣れていたので、今さら理由をたずねることもしていなかった。

「物質転送を安定させる方法を見つけるのに時間がかかった。兄上の力は変化が激し過ぎるからな」ロキは言い、ソーの隣に立った。次に続けた彼の口調には不安があった。「どう思う？」

　ソーはロキの創造物からまだ目が離せないまま、無言で首を振った。想像の中で、氷と雷の力が作り上げる街の光景が広がった。王宮は空高くそびえ、その輝きははるか遠くの国まで届くことだろう。二人の力を組み合わせてアスガルドの民に与える、新しい故郷。ソーは振り向き、弟の顔を両手で包んだ。視界が滲み、顔の端から端まで笑顔を広げたせいで、凍りつきかけていた頰が痛くなった。

「お前がアスガルドにやってきた日、運命はアスガルドに微笑んだ。それから俺にも」

　ロキは呆れた表情になったが、こらえきれず口元に微笑みを浮かべた。「感傷的だな、兄上」

「感傷は多くの場合、活力のもとだ」ソーは答えた。「実際に感傷そのものを理由にした儀式だってあるぞ」

　ロキはうんざりした様子で瞳を上に向け、身を翻してソーの手を逃れた。「またその話か。あんたとは結婚しないぞ、ソー。そういう儀式の目的は、単純に結婚相手の地位を引き上げることだ。私はもう王の弟でアスガルドの王子だ、これ以上高い地位に登りつめる必要はない」

　ヴァナヘイムから戻って以来、二人は同じ議論を何度も繰り返していた。ソーが驚き、同時に喜んだことに、王国議会はこの件に関して完全に王の意志を支持した。おおやけに儀式を行うことで二人の結びつきが正式なものとなり、民にも受け入れやすくなるだろう、と議員たちは主張した。とはいえ、民は彼らの発表に対してなんの懸念も示さず、最初から説得する必要もなかったのだが。今回の一連の出来事で、ソーはスヴェイティル卿に対してすっかり好感を持つようになった。それでも、ロキは依然として受け入れなかった。

「子供を私生児にしたいのか？」ソーはほとんど脅すような調子で言った。

　ロキはふん、と馬鹿にしたように言い、氷の建物の入り口の中へ入っていった。

「私も私生児として生まれたんだ、我が子にもふさわしい境遇じゃないか。兄上、そんなところにずっと立っていたら、子供が私生児になる日がもっと近くなるぞ。凍え死んで、生まれた子を認知することもできなくなる」

「なんとしてでもお前を説得するからな、弟よ」ソーはそう宣言すると、ロキに続いて中に入った。


End file.
